


The Power to Destroy

by keeperoforden



Series: WonderSuperCorpCifer [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Aren't tags spoliers, Booty Calls, Comic Book Violence, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Friend Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena being a bit of a digital stalker, Lena gets MOJOed, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Light Bondage, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Gets a Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Switching, Top Diana (Wonder Woman), Wonder woman and supergirl fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperoforden/pseuds/keeperoforden
Summary: They haven't told anyone they've been together for months now. But Kara and Lena agreed that it was best they keep things under the radar, especially with Lex leading the Presidential race.When Lena perceives an incoming threat from her brother, a cataclysmic collision course becomes set in motion.-----Or just me continuing this series with this cross over absolutely no one asked for. Cuz I miss them all and wanted all my favorites together.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: WonderSuperCorpCifer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822327
Comments: 128
Kudos: 195





	1. Commitment to Taunting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it me again. Sharing with you more of this experiment of mine. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Read previous for additional context if you want.

Shockwaves rippled through LCorp the first time she left work early. Well not early per say, just on time. Early for someone whose life and work were so intertwined that they could spend all night working on something. Then it happened again the next week. Then again two more times the week after.

Until after several months, it became such a regular occurrence it didn't surprise anyone anymore. Employees were initially worried about their CEO appearing to take a step back from work, but as it turned out the extra time away generated a more focused direction for the company. All with the exception of Jess was overjoyed from the start that her boss was finally getting in some down time.

Not that Lena was getting down time per say. Luthor's minds were just made to keep going like the energizer bunny. They were gears that never stopped turning. Always another breakthrough, another invention, another scheme to hatch. Lena found a hobby of all things that, for the first time, took up a significant chunk of her brain power. She'd leave her work at LCorp to continue her most private experiments at home.

The earlier she got home the more time she'd have to tinker alone before her lab partner interrupted. Not that it was ever an unwelcome interruption. In fact, her delectable lab partner helped test all of her new devices and theories. Together, science and pleasure were one and the same. HR would have an aneurysm if Lena was experimenting on an employed lab partner. Not that Kara was an employee or minded being experimented on.

Currently Lena sat with her tools in her living room and was busy on working on a device for test number 59. She was finishing the installation on the internal vibrator within an Nth metal strap. She was combining her fourth generation vibrator she'd made and dildo 14.0 which was found to be currently strong enough to withstand the pressure of Kryptonian muscle.

Lena often mused to herself if a line of LCorp sex toys would be a big seller. Luthor made, Super approved.

Oh yes, Lena did indeed commit to Kara's teasing. She made it her mission to give Kara an earth shattering orgasm the way Kara always did to her. Of course Kara got there, but it involved her own intervention, being that she was too afraid of hurting Lena, and was never of any kind of comparable intensity to Lena's. Kara, the wonderful, supportive, immaculate girlfriend she was, never made Lena feel inadequate from it. It was rather Lena's own competitiveness that spurred research onwards. Kara was even the one to suggest they try red sun lamps, but Lena refused, stating that would be cheating if she had to weaken Kara.

They had been together for months now, but not officially or publicly. With Lex's presidential campaign in full swing, they decided it prudent to keep their the evolved nature of their relationship as under wraps as possible. So much so, that Alex and the rest of the Superfriends weren't told either. Lena wasn't to comfortable with the deception given all that had transpired. It felt like teetering on the edge of hypocrisy. Especially since now she was working closely with the group, providing the Tower with logistical and technical support now that they were no longer government affiliated. But Kara assured her that they'd understand, then made a joke that not everyone reacts like "Ahhh BeTrAyaL!"

It took some time before Lena could appreciate a bit of self deprecation and actually laugh instead of feel uncomfortable. It took a lot of help and it was Kara that helped her beyond measure.

Lena would never forget the night Kara flew into her penthouse, in full Supergirl uniform, finding her inebriated after a bottle and a half of wine. There was to be no sex that night and if anything Lena was sure Kara would never speak to her again. Lena prefaced her tale with a tearful plea not to hate her, then informed Kara that she found a stash of kryptonite at LCorp that Lex hid away in secret. Kara remained frighteningly silent as Lena wept between breathless apologies.

Kara simply asked if Lena would hurt her with it. Lena looked her dead in the eye and quickly told her 'No' hoping that Kara would understand her sincerity. When Kara's brows crinkled and she walk away into the bedroom, Lena fell to the floor in devastation, certain that Kara was collecting her things before exiting her life for good.

Kara picked her off the floor, put Lena's arms through a heavy coat and flew north with Lena in her strong arms. To Alaska they went. Kara sat Lena down gently on the cold ground before getting behind her, snuggling her making sure she was warm. Having a naturally higher body temperature, Kara's body itself was like a blanket. Lena let her body be pulled backwards so she lay on top of Kara.

The Northern Lights were on display. For a long time they didn't speak, they just watched the natural phenomenon with the soundtrack of each others breathing. When Kara finally spoke, she talked about Krypton, describing colour differences of all mundane things. That with the red sun, cooler tones of blues and greens weren't as vibrant as the ones they were looking at now. That although she'd always miss her home, there was so much about Earth she loved too. Then she finally admitted that the greens in the Northern Lights always reminded her of Lena's eyes.

And Lena wept more. Bamboozled as to how she could possibly ever be compared to something so beautiful. Understanding how Kara could love her the way she did would be Lena's life long puzzle to solve. When there were no more tears in her, Kara spoke again, telling her how she trusted Lena to keep her safe. That was the end of the kryptonite discussion.

Whenever Lena was subsequently overwhelmed by work or Luthor issues, Kara would whisk her away to a different breathtaking location and would talk about sweet nothings, like why she liked coming there, or life on Krypton. Sometimes Kara would sing to her instead, there wasn't any singing on Krypton. Lena silently listened to anything that Kara vocalized and her problems melted away.

It was through these interactions Lena finally understood what true intimacy was. Chasing after Supergirl's orgasm was fun in itself, but she never felt closer to Kara than in those moments.  
Who was it that said pleasure of the flesh was easy?

Lena got a chance to prove to herself she wasn't a total Luthor when a 6.7 earthquake ripped through Peru at 7:17am on Wednesday morning. Kara hadn't even eaten anything when she flew out of Lena's suite. Million of dollars worth of property damage, not that it mattered to Kara. Supergirl was first on scene busy helping thousands of people who were trapped in their homes. While Lena donated anonymously to various relief efforts, she scraped for any information on Supergirl's movements, barely able to keep track of the frantic pace.

Andrea was informed that Kara had a family emergency and wouldn't be at CatCo for the rest of the week. Lena was glad for the overestimation.

Kara returned at 7:45pm on Thursday. Not even the dirt and grime could conceal her exhaustion. Or her vacant expression. She stood wordlessly on Lena's balcony, hesitant to come in, not wanting to dirty the inside with herself. Lena moved as cautiously as possible, like if she were approaching a frightened puppy, and gently pulled her in.

Lena took the wheel and managed to peel off Supergirl's uniform and got in the shower with her girlfriend. Washing away two days of rescue efforts off the tired superhero. While washing Kara's hair, Lena talked about mundane things that happened at LCorp and National City, avoiding earthquake related topics. Lena wasn't even sure if Kara heard anything she was saying. Kara didn't say a word, her gaze shifted from Lena's eyes to her lips, watching them move as if she could read what Lena was saying.

After changing, Lena was about to bring armfuls of food she stockpiled into the bedroom, when Kara plopped herself down at the breakfast bar. With the change of plan, Lena laid out a high carb spread of Kara's favorite foods. Burgers, fries, pizza, fried rice, doughnuts, sticky buns and potsitckers. Kara stared silently for a few minutes, only eating when Lena sat down beside her and started stealing fries. Her eating was as slow and mechanical as the rest of her movements.

Lena was at least thankful that Kara ate despite having taken over an hour to get through everything. However she still hadn't said a word. It was unnerving for Kara to be so silent for so long. Kara was far away and Lena racked her brain, trying to figure out how to bring her back. Lena suggested that Kara get some rest but the alien didn't budge. So Lena went into her room alone, half wishing Kara would follow her. The other half, purposefully gathered her jacket and strode back out.

Lena asked if Kara would be up to going out, that she had somewhere she wanted Kara to see. Kara's response was a wordless quick change back into a clean, freshly materialized suit. Lena showed Kara the coordinates, then held on as they sped off. To Ireland upon Lena's instruction.

Being eight hours ahead it was almost daybreak by the time they arrived at their destination. The weather was as bleak and overcast as Lena remembered, which was oddly comforting.

It was the first time she had been back here.

With her fingers intertwined with Kara's, Lena lowered them both onto the ground. In typical fashion they took in the scene in silence, before Lena spoke on this occasion. About her real mother. The squeeze on her hand the only indication Kara was listening.

Lena prattled on about all the things she remembered about her mother. Her hair, her eyes, her laugh, her smile, her warmth, the love and safety she felt with her. And admitted that for a long time she thought that feeling died with her mother. Until it returned with Kara.

Kara's shoulders fell at the admission. Lena momentarily thought she had said the wrong thing, putting more of a burden for Kara to carry. But that wasn't the purpose for coming here.

Lena got onto her feet and stripped off her clothes till she was naked as the day she was born. She knew the pathway forward well. It haunted her memories and dreams equally. Slowly she entered the lake's still, cold, green waters as Kara watched from the shore.

One of the first things her father did after gaining custody was to ensure Lena knew how to swim. Fear was not a Luthor trait and Lionel would not have his daughter fear water. With sure, strong strokes Lena swam out to the point where she last saw her mother alive. The average depth of the lake was about 15 metres, so she was threading water where she stopped.

Lena turned back to see Kara who was sitting right where she sat when she was four. Her eyes locked onto the sad blues and with barely a whisper said, "This beautiful place is where my mother died. This is about where I last saw her alive before she drowned."

With one deep breath, Lena dived underwater. A calm surrounded her. Above, not a ceiling to cover and below, not an inch of ground in which to stand. Suspended. She wondered if her mother's final moments here was of a similar tranquility, or full of panic.

Lena knew her limits here, she could comfortably hold her breath for about 25 seconds. Not that that fact mattered. After 5 seconds, a loud splash disturbed the waters and a torpedo sped towards her. Then she was hovering 10 metres in the air, held securely in arms of steel. Held in an embrace like if she was the most precious in the world.

Apologies came in waves from Kara.

"Sorry for what?"

"For not saving her. For not being there. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not saving everyone."

There it was. The splinter in Supergirl's brain. There was a downside to being a benevolent superpowered being.

Lena leaned back, taking in the distraught superhero. Her hands cupped Kara's cheeks, "Don't you see Kara- you can't save everyone."

"I should have been faster, there were so many people. So much screaming. So much screams that went quiet cuz I didn't get to them," Kara chastised self depreciatingly.

"Kara, you are just one person. You can't bare the weight of every life on this planet on your shoulders. All those people you helped now have a second chance because of you. I've had so much chances because of you," Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, "you saved so many people Kara. I'm so proud of you."

The exhaustion finally caught up with Supergirl and she flew them back to the shore. She wrapped her cape around Lena and lay down, keeping Lena on top of her like a weighted blanket. Grounding her. All the agony draining out into earth beneath them.

Kara never thought she'd ever need the sort of release she always tried to give Lena. It was the last thought she had before slipping into a deep slumber.

Lena herself never believed she'd feel so much lighter from talking about her mother's death. Did Kara feel better after talking about Krypton? Is that what they were doing, letting go of their pains? With her exhausted, beautiful, superhero girlfriend asleep beneath her, Lena buried her head in Kara's neck and finally got some shut eye herself since Kara had left that Wednesday morning.

That was the last time they whisked themselves away.

Now, as Lena was completing the installation of her invention, something on the muted television screen caught her attention. She stopped everything she was doing, raised the volume to take in the news report. From Metropolis, presidential race leader Lex Luthor endorsed by Maxwell Lord.

"Anyone who knows me knows I'm naturally mistrustful of the government. So imagine my excitement when a fellow genius decided to run for office. Finally, with Lex Luthor as President we can finally get humanity where it needs to be."

"Oh Max you're too generous."

"Mr. Luthor, what about claims that you are fanning the flames of anti alien sentiment?"

"You know that's not true I've worked with Supergirl for years at the DEO protecting this nation from catastrophic threats. If Superman didn't have such an ego we could work together splendidly here in Metropolis as well."

"Mr Luthor, Max Lord has always been suspicious of aliens and pro human..."

"You say pro human like wanting your species to thrive and fend for themselves is a bad thing," Max quppied at the reporter.

"...aren't you worried Mr Luthor that this endorsement might drive away pro alien supporters?"

"No I'm not. I'd like to hope that the people of this nation have the common sense to know that there are dangerous aliens the same way there are dangerous humans. Being a Luthor my family and I have had our fair share of near misses from both. We must always be on guard from attacks from either."

Lex looked from the reporter straight into the camera lens.

Lena tensed as she received her brother's threat loud and clear.


	2. It's Easier to Talk Over Food than Sex

It was easier to talk to Lena over food than sex, but not by much. And Kara had lots to talk about tonight. She bought Big Belly Burgers for them both.

Kara was excited and scared to share her proposal with Lena. No! Not that kind of proposal, at least not yet. She wondered what Lena would think of her when she told her. Would she be angry or disappointed or sad? That was the last thing she'd want.

But what if she was on board with it!? Kara bubbled with anticipation.

Honestly, things were more than amazing between them. Kara felt like she could tell Lena anything. The only other person she ever felt like that with was Alex. Not that she stopped sharing with her sister, more like with Alex adamant on starting a family with Kelly, Kara figured the less Supergirl drama Alex had to deal with the better. Not that Alex was any less of an adrenaline junky.

Seeing that she'd lied to Lena for years, Kara thought she had a lot to make up for. She'd share details about Krypton that she had never told anyone else. Kara was sure by now Lena could picture her home planet clearly in her mind now.

One thing they'd promised each other was to listen, and that it was ok to disagree without being disagreeable. Which turned out to be easier than expected, at least for Kara. She was a reporter after all, she knew how to look at something from different angles. She just needed to hold the reigns of a naturally more defensive Supergirl. She was sure there was many times she'd caught Lena totally off guard with her openness. Kara guessed partly because Lena always expected expected suspicion to be cast on her. Lena was learning to hold those reigns too.

She was flying to Lena's apartment. Though Lena would love to spend more time at Kara's, it was easier for Kara to slip in and out at Lena's suite than it was for Lena at Kara's place. Besides that was where all Lena's private research was being conducted. Kara snickered, even after all this time she couldn't believe that Lena was keeping this up. She was happy that she could see Lena happy, anything else was gravy. Lena was nothing if not a determined woman and Kara enjoyed every minute spent with her.

As she drew closer, Kara began tuning in with her better half. Her heart was racing. Was she...? Testing one of her inventions on herself? Kara paused midflight utterly scandalized by the thought. It wouldn't be the first time Lena self tested a device. 'To ensure quality control' she reasoned. Kara would barge in in the aftermath of it all. Not this time. Kara sped off, she was going to catch Lena in the act.

"Quality assurance my butt Lena!" Kara exclaimed as she landed elegantly on the balcony. However her entrance was prevented at the threshold by an invisible force field.

"Wa?" Kara touched it experimentally, the barrier unyielding to the pressure she exerted on it. She dropped the burgers. Was this to trap Lena or to keep her out? Or both?

"Lena! Lena are you there?" Kara yelled, pounding her fists on the force field.

Lena popped out. Her arm extended, holding a custom made stun gun. It was no bigger than a pistol, with a similar design, that shot blasts that would even stun Kara. Alex helped her design it and they tested it on Kara herself to ensure it would work on tanky enemies. Seeing that Lex was gaining political momentum, the Danvers sisters wanted to beef up Lena's personal security. Not that she really needed their help.

"Lena are you alright? What happened?" Kara shot off first.

"Kara, I- I'm sorry I forgot to program the force field to recognize you," Lena replied embarrassed and quickly began making adjustments on her computer.

"Well not the experiment I expected but glad to see that it works. What's going on? Did something happen?" as she spoke the force field gave way to her fist, indicating she could enter. Through the invisible barrier she sped and wrapped her arms around Lena. Lena's heart continued racing despite the affection.

"Lex, Lex is coming after us. Its real this time I know it. "

Of course. What else would trouble her soft beautiful human in such a way. Kara held tighter.

Lena pulled away, "Something is coming at us, I know it. I just...don't know what it is."

"Lena," Kara's hand on her face, "whatever it is we'll beat it together. I promise."

Lena extracted herself once more, "Then we need to prepare," she headed toward her coffee table turned workbench, "hope isn't going to stop Lex." She was already tinkering with various devices too busy and focused to notice the wince on Kara's face at her offhand jab. Her anxiety was significantly more intense than any previous threat.

When Kara got anxious, she could always don her cape and punch something to work off the pent up energy. But Lena's anxiety was cerebral, she'd dive deep into overthinking. Like a game of chess trying to foresee an opponent's moves, trying to find all angles of approach to mitigate possible vulnerabilities.

"I managed to improve the power capacity on your kryptonite suit. It should maintain shielding for longer against more concentrated amounts of kryptonite. Keep it with you," Lena handed over the disc that it was housed in.

Kara took it hesitantly, "Thanks Lena, but-"

"I also am working on an ionic blocker, I've had a theory that it would be able to block neural signals and as such prevent psychic attack. I haven't been able to test it. Do you think its too late to call J'onn? That way we can see if it works."

"Lena stop," Kara knelt on the floor in front of Lena.

The frown on Lena's face was immediate and deep, "You don't believe me do you?"

"No Lena-"

She laughed sarcastically, "I knew you wouldn't, I've cried wolf one too many times."

A frustration burned in Kara, feeling unable to penetrate Lena's paranoia. She grabbed at her face again forcing Lena to look at her.

"I believe you Lena. Don't ever doubt that. You understand?"

Lena's and gripped Kara's forearm and squeezed, as if she finally had something firm to hold onto in spite of her spiraling. The words reverberated in her brain and shook away the insecurities that threatened to take hold. Into the clear blue eyes she found a moment of calm and nodded.

Kara reached up and kissed her head. Then she took Lena's hands in her own.

"Now, Lex can come at us a hundred times. He's never going to be able to harm a hair on us as long as we're together. I know that with every cell of my body. One day I know you will too."

Lena gave a small smile, unsure of Kara's faith and confidence in them. But she wasn't a paragon of hope for no reason.

"I know we'll be ready for whatever Lex throws at us. But what we won't do, is live looking over our shoulders in fear of his next attack. If we give into that, we'll be giving Lex exactly what he wants. And I'm not prepared to give him anything. Are you?"

"No," Lena whispered. While Kara could not always see Lex coming the way Lena did, she knew that there was always something behind his offenses. Lena vision somehow tunneled with respect to her brother which made her good at countering the immediate dangers while Kara would anticipate a broader caper at play. It was an odd turnaround between them seeing that Kara was the immovable object and Lena was the chess prodigy. But somehow it worked. At least, the rest of the superfriends would attribute it to months of zero attacks from Lex.

Despite the reassurance from the astute, love of her life, this time Lena could feel the danger in her bones.

"Something's coming this time Kara. I feel it."

Kara's expression set with a hardened determination, "Well first thing first, we need to do is alter some habits. Throw him off."

Kara sped around Lena's suite in a blur before stopping with a packed overnight bag.

"You can bring all these things with you too so you can keep working on them if you like," with the same speed Kara packed all the tools and gadgets from Lena's table into the bag.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe," Kara opened her arms inviting Lena in, "wait, do you want to bring this...force field with you?"

Lena powered off a palm sized cylindrical device, that appeared no different than a smart speaker. She chucked it in the bag along with her tablet computer.

"Shouldn't I bring a jacket to the fortress?" Lena remembered only as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck.

"No you wouldn't need a jacket this time," Kara smiled. With Lena secured in her arms, she flew out grabbing the burgers on her way into the sky.

Their flight was short which flabbergasted Lena to the core. They landed in Kara's apartment. An immediate warmth enveloped her that slowly ate away at her racing thoughts. Kara's home was so much more homely. Someone lived here rather than Lena's suite where she felt like she merely existed.

"I going to grab a quick shower before we eat. Want to join me?" Kara inquired.

Kara was distracting her. It was all a distraction but that was the only way to get Lena out of her head.

"No I'm fine," Lena replied holding onto what little resistance remained in her.

Kara only took five minutes, but in that time the mountain of food she purchased was laid out as if it were a home cooked meal. Lena's domesticity was a hidden charm that Kara loved. Kara never brought any attention to it in case Lena were to stop, but she was always ready to show appreciation.

With Lena sitting patiently behind a spread of the greasiest pile of burgers and fries, Kara in clean sweats and a tee shirt, plopped down on the couch then leaned in for an appreciative kiss.

"You always make it look so much more inviting."

"Well I had to since you seemed to have forgotten my salad."

"I didn't forget. I purposely didn't buy it. Salad isn't food. Besides, when was that last time you indulged?"

Kara began swiping the fries directly in front of Lena. There was nothing quite like eating someone else's food to get them to eat. As anticipated Lena swatted Kara's hand away and claimed her portion.

Everything was bigger today. Maybe Kara was extra hungry. Or maybe there was a bigger issue that needed ventilation.

"I suspect that with all this food you had something important to talk about."

Kara stopped mid chew of her burger, her ears reddening.

"We surely weren't going to have sex after all of this. Unless you were originally planning on eating all of this so that you had enough energy to have sex till morning."

"Well...I...wait is that something you want to try?" Kara deflected.

Lena raised her eyebrow but said nothing, she was simply waiting on her answer.

Kara sighed, "Maybe there was something that came up but if we're preparing for Lex then its better we don't bother."

"What was it?"

Kara hesitated for a moment, "I got a call from Clark...Diana is in Metropolis."


	3. The Biggest Cliterference to the Celestial Booty Call

_Diana_.

The name reverberated like a knell in her mind.

Not that the woman was ominous in nature, quite the opposite. More that the thought of her destroyed all other thoughts in Lena's mind.

A week before Lena began her hobby of sexual experimentation on Kara, Lena had been obsessed. Perhaps it was the thought of not having something she wanted or maybe the idea that she might not see Diana again drove her into becoming a bit of a stalker. Lena reasoned at the time she simply wanted to ensure Diana didn't drop off the face of the earth.

With the skills and resources at her fingertips, she learned all she could about the mysterious Diana Prince. Her footprint digital or otherwise was unsurprisingly minimal. There weren't photos of her online of which to speak. Diana was clearly no computer expert but somehow she kept herself well hidden and not raise any red flags.

Diana avoided taking up leadership positions at the Louvre so that she could remain out of the public eye, yet held enough power in the organization to dictate her own work flow.

A goddess, hiding by being smaller. The way Kara did.

Lena remembered Lex bemoaning the fact that Superman just acquired his powers by sheer luck, while human beings had to provide significant effort that would only result in achieving a minuscule fraction of what he could do.

For all his intellect, Lena doubted he ever considered the reverse. Having to diminish yourself to blend in with the ordinary, just for the sake of survival. A greater travesty.

Kara was poised to be a scientist, before she came to a planet of pre space flight beings, where things that were common knowledge to her were still yet to be _thought of_. So much she couldn't even articulate any of it in a way anyone would understand. It made Lena wish she knew Kara earlier, she deserved a space where she could be herself. If anything, she wished to provide the same for Diana, so she wouldn't have to hide herself either.

Lena knew her digital stalking went too far when she hacked into Diana's email account. Work correspondence mostly, until she hit the holy grail. One email thread between Diana and Bruce Wayne. She needed to speak to him urgently and couldn't get a hold of him on her usual method. Lena wondered what business she could possibly have with the playboy, the tone of it indicating it clearly wasn't a social call. Dating the communication, she realized it was sent after the crisis. She recalled how disorienting it was knowing the universe was destroyed and subsequently awakening in different one. It was perhaps a similar experience, even for the goddess. Less than 10 minutes later, she received a message from Bruce Wayne himself, simply stating that 'It was rude to go through other people's mail.'

Wayne Enterprise was still marching ahead without their enigmatic playboy figurehead in Gotham. Lena wasn't sure of what exactly both he and Diana shared, but it was a comfort to know she had 'friends' looking out for her.

"And what exactly about Diana did you want to talk about?" Lena managed to hold her composure as she pressed the matter.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter anymore," Kara shrugged off.

"Please tell me Kara," Lena pleaded.

Kara suddenly became nervous. So much so that she stopped eating. Lena frowned, if that was the case, it was clearly more serious than she imagined. If it was one hard lesson she learned, was to listen fully first and not freak out by the hundreds of possible catastrophic things she could think of.

" Lena," Kara swallowed as she turned to face Lena, "I really want to give you everything. Sometimes I feel like I just can't. You work so hard to meet me halfway and I know you are relentless in trying but I think the problem will always be me. I was thinking...maybe Diana would be able to help." Kara looked at her with her puppy eyes.

"Kara... I'm trying my best to follow you, are you telling me... you are breaking up with me for Diana?"

"What? No! That is not what I am trying to say at all. There's no breaking up with you. Ever! Golly I'm so bad at this."

Lena exhaled in relief, "Try rephrasing everything without placating."

"I just thought...Diana's a half god. And she's clearly got a lot of experience. I mean...I don't know exactly how strong she is, I thought maybe she could tell me...how to control my own strength, when I'm with you."

It took an extra moment for Lena to finally connect the dots, " _Wait_ , let me get this straight, are you trying to say that you want Diana to help you let go and orgasm without damaging me?"

Kara reddened her brightest yet, "In a nutshell, yes."

Lena turned away, her eyes wide in disbelief. Kara was so considerate and totally daft at the same time. Diana said she'd be there if they ever needed help, so technically Kara's reasoning was sound. It wasn't an emergency but...

"I'm so sorry Lena. I didn't mean to upset you. It just means so much to you and I want to give it to you and I just thought I could help. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Kara. I'm curious, how exactly were you planning asking her?" Lena's eyes gleamed as she side eyed her alien girlfriend.

Kara was caught off guard, "Well I... thought I'd invite her for the weekend to National City if she didn't have anything else planned."

Continued disbelief was the only thing Lena experienced, her eyebrows reached for her hairline. She turned to face Kara now, "So your plan was to...booty call Diana?"

Kara leaned back in aghast as if she'd been accused of murder, " _That is_ **not!** what I had in mind. These _things_ just seem...better to discuss in person than over the phone."

"Oh? It was going to be more of a lecture rather than a demonstration?" Lena grinned mischievously.

"You always insinuate that Diana wants to sleep with me because she made dumplings for me that one time!"

"Is that what they mean by the hubris of the House of El?," Lena teased, "Diana wants to sleep with both of us."

"You don't know that! You can't assume...wait...is that something...you would be interested in?"

"It's all theoretical since Diana seemed adamant to avoid us for the rest of time."

"But if we called her...and she came..." Kara's heart would never betray her love for Lena with any other person. But her blue eyes held a deep longing within them. Lena imagined it was a direct reflection of her own. For that which was always out of reach.

Would Kara's call be enough to draw the goddess to them?

"But, what about Lex?"

Ugh! Of course he would be the biggest cliterference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that I would like to complete this before ww84 comes out(finally)
> 
> So we'll see if I can get cracking.


	4. The Combined Will of a Super and Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to pick up the pace in order to finish by ww84. So schedule may be slightly irratic.

Lena's desires were overriding her logic. Reason evaporating into nothing.

How many times was she sure Lex was about to move against them? None. She had been wrong on every occasion. That's what he wanted, for her to always be afraid of him.

"Like you said Kara, we aren't going to live looking over our shoulders afraid of the boogeyman," Lena stated resolutely.

It was Kara's turn to be astonished, but it was momentary. Blue and green locked onto each other with twin determination. The universe was well aware there was nothing stronger than the combined will of a Luthor and a Super.

Not even Diana.

Kara reached for her phone, searched for the number then hit dial.

Anticipation strangled as the third ring ended with no answer. It was all theoretical. At the forth when Kara was about to hang up, all hell broke loose.

"Hello Kara," an exotic, sultry voice spoke.

"Diana. Hi. Um how are you? How'd you know it was me?"

Lena stared at her wide eyed. How a person could be so equally confident and awkward was another of Lena's mysteries.

"I have your number. I'm fine. And you?"

"Of course how silly of me. I'm good. I'm great actually."

"And Lena is well also?"

"Lena's great, she's the greatest. We're so great right now."

"There is no emergency?"

"Oh no! No! Nothing like that. Everything's fine."

Lena kept making faces but Kara was oblivious as to what she meant.

"Then what is it that you needed to wake me to ask Kara?"

"Oh shoot! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I totally forgot its later in Metropolis. I'm such an idiot."

"Kara?"

Kara stopped blabbering and swallowed, "I heard you were in Metropolis and I...we...Lena and I wanted to invite you to National City for the weekend. If you're free of course."

There was quiet on the line. Several moments of silence blended together and became uncomfortable.

"Hell- hello? Diana? Are you there?"

"I am. I'll consider your invitation. If that's all, I'll wish you and Lena a good night."

"Yeah of course. Sorry again. So nice talking to you. Sweet dreams."

The anticipation was coiled tight in Lena's every muscle and yet Kara said nothing.

"Well? What did she say?"

"She said she'd think about it. I think I woke her up. Ohhpf"

Like an arctic fox pouncing after prey, Lena unexpectedly lept into Kara's arms. Kara allowed herself to be trounced, yielding to the weight of the smaller woman. Fingers buried into soft golden locks as Lena attacked Kara's mouth with her own.

"I thought...you'd be...mad at me...even thinking about Diana," Kara managed out between kissess.

"Hmmm...anyone who hasn't thought of Diana isn't of sound mind," before Lena could get back to the juicy lips, they moved.

"So you aren't mad at me?" Kara asked, almost afraid, searching for reassurance.

It was easy to forget, that despite Supergirl's confidence, she was a person too. That she had fears like anyone else. Lena folded her arms, resting them across Kara's chest as she lay on top, chin resting on her forearm, looking into Kara's worried blue eyes.

"I'm not mad at you. That would be counterproductive, trust me I know. Being with you, makes being me easier," Lena offered casually.

"I love you Lena. I don't want to do anything that would make you doubt that ever. Even if that means calling back Diana and telling her not to come," Kara suggested.

"Honestly if Diana told me she was stealing you away from me, I'd let her. Wish you both the best and buy you both a new home," Lena joked, but Kara was having none of it.

"I'm going to call her back and tell her it was a mistake..."

"No Kara..." Lena pushed all her weight down onto Kara, this alien was too pure for a Luthor like her. "Don't. I'm ok with this. I want it too. I get it. I wouldn't want you to think differently of me too. To think I didn't still want you. Cuz I do, every single day that I am living."

Only then did Kara's tension ease and she laid back down. Kara's sheepish smile slowly appeared and Lena smiled back. Her smile was always like a clear day. Lena leaned in and captured the smile on those lips and let it infect her.

"What are we even thinking? Diana's not going to come here."

Lena raised her eye brow, "Well our chances are definitely higher because you asked."

Kara frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"Cuz you're irresistible," Lena leaned forward and kissed again, "even to a goddess." Lena's mouth trailed a path along Kara's jaw, then to her ear, "She just imagined your pout and already made up her mind to get here. She didn't even ask why you invited her here."

Lena nibbled on Kara's reddening ears. Lena could feel her own wettness pooling between her legs just thinking about what Diana would do. Of what the goddess would do to make Kara become undone.

"Do you realize what you've done? What do you think Diana will do to you Kara? She's coming here to end you," Kara shuddered below as Lena husked in her ear. Talking dirty always short circuited Kara's brain and got her soaked. As Lena's hand found itself in Kara's pants, Kara's toes were curling before Lena even made contact with her clit.

"Hmmm Lena…the food...you've laid it all out."

"I want you laid out for me now Kara," Lena demanded.

A tremor ripped through the strong body beneath, "Yes ma'am."


	5. Zero Bedroom Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut contained here

Remaining horizontal, Kara floated off the sofa and in the air without altering their positions. Lena continued lavishing attention on Kara's neck as they made their way through the apartment and onto Kara's bed.

There were perks to having a kryptonian lover.

Kara exhaled sharply as Lena flicked Kara's hardened clit with her finger, before she slowly began circling. The other hand snaked under her tshirt finding a firm breast to squeeze.

Slow and zero surprises were Kara's rules, so they wouldn't have any accidents. To her merit, it was working, with zero recorded bedroom injuries since they first got together. But Kara held on to so much control, she never once let herself go. Maybe with Diana, she could.

"I'll tell her to do all the things you do to me. You think she'll let me watch her fuck you Kara?"

"Lena..." Kara whimpered in her throat and her own hand joined Lena's. Lena pulled back to appraise Kara's expression. Blue eyes were blown but wide. A wicked smirk materialized on Lena's face.

"You want me to watch _don't you_?"

No answer was forthcoming from Kara's slackened quivering jaw. But she didn't have to say anything that her body wasn't screaming. The blush of her body raced up her neck and Kara's pussy contract momentarily before a fresh expulsions of fluid made it's way out, embarrassment and arousal intertwined. Kara's own fingers pushed on Lena's, encouraging her to put more effort into her ministrations against her clit. Her brain trying it's best to rationalize her excitement to little success.

Lena didn't offer her the time to think and kissed her deeply. The kind that went straight through to the soul. The one that says 'I'll always be here'. She abruptly ceased her kneading of razor sharp nipples, much to their equal disappointment, though Kara was the only one vocal about it.

Lena caressed Kara's face as she broke away. Her thumb possessively traced over the juicy red lips for several strokes before her hand wrapped around Kara's strained throat. Not that squeezing made any difference in to Kara. Honestly she was surprised at the leeway she'd been given tonight, though she guessed Diana was already working her magic on them.

"When she drags you to Mount Olympus, you'll do one thing for me…" Lena husked.

"Leeena," Kara splayed her fingers above Lena's, her hand forcing powerful thighs ajar so they wouldn't crush those deft fingers. Kara's eyes squeezed shut, narrowing her focus onto Lena's vigorous strokes at her clit and the reaction of her own body. Her body on a knife's edge waiting for Lena's word.

"...you'll scream my name. You'll make sure Diana and all her Gods know that you're mine," Lena claimed Kara's mouth, her tongue owning the space, not unlike how she'd own a boardroom.

Beneath her she felt the tensing of Kara's entire body, locking itself motionless. The orgasm forced into a muted implosion rather than violent explosion. Lena kept working her fingers drawing it out for as long as she was permitted. When Kara's body relaxed, Kara stopped Lena's hand with her own.

Lex and Lillian would both have aneurysms if they only knew what it took to have a kryptonian writhe underneath a Luthor. It was a unique power trip they would never experience for themselves.

"So good," Kara rasped, her eyes lidded with a sated smile on her face.

 _It will be a hundred times better when Diana has her way with you_ , Lena thought.

Before reclaiming her hand, Lena slowly swiped below, coating her fingers in abundant fluid. Lying on top of Kara she licked her fingers clean. Kara always tasted sweeter. Lena associated this with the fact that she'd never seen Kara sweat and might account for the absence salt or musk flavour.

"You're so finger licking good Kara," Lena said as her finger came out of her mouth with a wet pop.

Kara blushed and laughed, finally opening her eyes to take in her lover, "I've always wanted to be compared to food."

"And one day I'm going to figure out how to eat you up," Lena leaned forward and nibbled Kara's ear lobe. Not that it did anything other than tickle.

"Lena I'm sorry, but all this has made me really hungry."

Lena pulled back with eyebrows raised in surprise, "Oh…"

Kara gave a mischievous smile.

The next thing Lena knew she was on her back, naked with Kara's head buried between her legs.

"Ohhhh..."

Kara hummed her agreement sending ripples of pleasure through Lena's body. She pulled free the anchors at her hips, Lena was in a hand holding mood tonight. Kara was all too happy to lace their fingers together, she didn't need hands to gorge herself.

Kara was so much better at this than her, admittedly she had more practice at it. As in Lena never got to go down on Kara, since accidental decapitation was a real fear. Admittedly, there was no real way that Lena could be jealous for very long when it felt so good. Kara's mouth knew her intimately. Pressure, speed and temperature were all tools at Kara's disposal, which she wielded expertly.

Kara lapped up the moisture clinging to the length of Lena's soaked velvet folds. After she licked the puffy lips clean, she needed more. Her tongue moved, strumming on the firm nerve bundle and like a leaver to a faucet till more fluid sprung forth. Down her mouth moved once more to consume.

Kara's tongue was a fascinating group of muscles. Incredibly soft pliable as she ran up and down the length of Lena. Then as rigid as every other of her steel muscles as when it entered Lena's center. Lena moaned, thrusting herself onto Kara's face.

With only her thumbs Kara anchored Lena's hips once more, ensuring not to unlace their fingers. Then she forced her tongue to penetrate as deep as she could go, her nose pressed into the harden bud above. As Kara worked her mouth, she eventually let out a moan that resonated with Lena's very soul. Lena would wish Kara had a longer tongue if she could form thoughts when Kara began vibrating inside her.

Lena writhed helplessly before her body clamped down onto her lover. The wave came crashing and Lena contracted around the unyielding tongue within her, her fingers got loose so they could tangle in golden locks and pull on the head that her thighs squeezed between them. Kara was happy that her tongue was in perfect position at the source to collect the freshly produced nectar.

When a breathless Lena relaxed, Kara peered up, her eyes asking if it was okay to keep going. It was the middle ground that Lena was content with. Kara's queries had become wordless after months of treating Lena like a porcelain doll. Kara was so afraid to hurt her, the constant checking in was endearing at first but slightly irritating over time. All it took was for one bruise to appear on Lena's body for a sudden, unappreciated bed death. It only lasted a week and simultaneously destroyed any hopes of getting railed by Supergirl.

Lena trusted Kara not to hurt her, the problem was that Kara didn't trust herself.

It was a work in progress.

When fiery eyes finally cracked open, it was like getting the green light, and Kara didn't waste time.

With her hands freed up, Kara brought careful fingers to Lena's soft folds. Stroking them. Spreading them. Looking for the pearl within the soft tissue. She hummed as urgent fingers scratched her scalp begged her to go faster. At the insistence, Kara sealed her lips on Lena's engorged clit.

Green eyes rolled back into darkness, as her hips desperately surged further into Kara's mouth on their own accord. Her body squirmed, a mop of blonde hair was the only thing she had to hold on to. All there was was the electric feeling racing through every nerve of her body.

In the dark recesses of Lena's mind flickered unanswered questions, about if she gave an alien too much power over her. That she'd been rendered too vulnerable. It was a red alert that had been silenced a long time ago. Yes could easily make kryptonite, but now Kara could destroy in ways far worse than radiation poison.

Kara, her sweet Kara. Lena couldn't give her this, one day she would. But that never made her hold back an ounce of her lavish generosity. The entire universe collapsed into the singular point where Kara's mouth created a vaccum seal over her clit. Nothing else existed.

Her spine bowed before hips jammed once more into Kara's face as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her. Kara was both the earthquake that caused her tsunami and the anchor that kept her tethered.

Kara watched as Lena's body melted into the bed. Her fingers were ready to make an entrance but Lena kept floating blissfully on the last wave. Without the signal to keep going, she made her way up, kissing a trail up Lena's body stopping on her lips. Lena could taste her own slick on Kara.

Lena moaned. She was stuck in the afterglow tonight. Getting her breathing back under control she tugged on Kara's arm, "Blanket."

Knowing how to fulfill the request, Kara entangled their legs and wrapped her arms snuggly around Lena, burying her face in Lena's neck. Lena purred contentedly as she gripped Kara's strong forearm.

"You're the greatest blanket ever," Lena blurted out from her haze.

She felt Kara's body shake with a chuckle, "I love you too Lena."

Light kisses on her neck and jaw were the last thing Lena felt before she drifted off safely in the envelope of care and affection of her super powered, space puppy.

...

All the food had gone cold when she left Lena asleep in bed. Kara was hungry, as was always the case. Cold food wasn't any issue so long as she could eat it while watching Lena sleep. She was so peaceful, her heart beating steadily, untroubled.

Her eyes glanced over to the control of the active force field around her apartment.

Lex was sending trouble their way. It was different this time. Lena was more sure of it somehow. Why couldn't he just let Lena be?

Kara wondered if she made a mistake in pacifing Lena's anxiety. Was she taking Lena's head too much out of the game? Lena needed to be clear to see all the possible angles of attack. Was Kara herself being just as complacent?

How else could she possibly keep Lena and her family safe?

What did Lex put into motion?

The cold sandwich held no answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing this. Hope its enjoyable.


	6. Hump Day

Kara put all the superfriends on high alert and they were instructed to report any suspicious activity or people. Lena thought her caution be met with suspicion, but for the most part it appeared as though they trusted her intuition.

Being a major tech company it was easy for Lena to virtually empty LCorp. She fabricated the excuse that she was going to conduct some potentially dangerous experiments during the week and employees were advised to work remotely where possible. Security were the only ones who were in the building. If something was going to attack her in LCorp, at least she'd try to mitigate any potential dangers to her staff. They didn't need to be put in the cross fire between her and Lex.

Lena locked herself in her lab and waited. For what, she didn't know. And that was the hardest thing. She however busied herself and took the time to make improvements to not only Kara's defenses but to her own security system as well.

Kara would bring her lunch and fly her home, not having a set pattern either to times or places.

Things were going without a hitch till Wednesday when an intruder was caught trying to get into LCorp.

The building's lock down mechanisms were triggered, trapping an individual in a corridor metres away from her lab. Identifying the perpetrator from security feed, Lena was gald she didn't program the rest of the protocol to proceed automatically. She called off the building's security, choosing to deal with the trespasser herself.

She smirked as she opened the blast door revealing the impatient, costumed individual who had a brown bag in hand.

"Honestly, I'm impressed you made it this far in Alex. But what would have been the plan when I flooded this section with knockout gas?"

"I would have held my breath, obviously," Alex snarked.

Lena huffed a laugh, spinning on her heel, heading back to the lab, "You could have called and said you were going to swing by."

"Ah but where's the fun in that?" Alex followed behind. "Besides, this is a good way to test your security."

Lena locked the lab behind them and reset her security systems, then proceeded busily about her lab.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything by passing through," Alex inquired finally lowering her hood.

"I don't know what aesthetic you're going for but I can rig up a small rebreather for you."

Alex looked confused.

"I was serious, about the gas. You can use it underwater too and I can even make it to provide an extra layer of protection to your identity if you like."

"Hey, Lena stop. I'm fine. I came here to check on you. Kara had an article to do and asked me to bring you lunch. She's been worried about you all week. She hasn't had much to punch in terms bad guys so guess who she's been sparring with?"

"I'm sorry. But you didn't have to go through the trouble."

Alex grasped her shoulders firmly, "Look, I realize Luthors can be real assholes to one another, but you're part of our family now. And in this family we look out for each other."

Days of tension Lena was holding onto dropped off her shoulders. Lena was slowly beginning to understand what Kara meant when she felt 'claimed'. It was a realization that one wasn't alone anymore. That people were actively choosing you and choosing to stand with you.

Lena exhaled and sat with Alex, clearing space on her unusually messy workbench to make room for lunch. Thankfully the elder Danvers knew that humans don't have the scorching metabolism of a kryptonian and brought a couple of salads.

A silence filled the room as both women ate, neither of them really knew how to make small talk. Kara was the social butterfly between them. Given Lena's current relationship with Alex's little sister, she decided it was in her best interest to learn how to do so.

"So, I hear you are working with J'onn. What's the private investigating like?"

"Great! Totally rewarding. You know, getting to help people out."

"...you hate it..."

"It's totally boring. 80% of cases are just 'is my spouse cheating on me?' The other 20%, like I said really actually rewarding. It just not...my thing. And at the same time I need a job if I want to start a family."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

"It's fine. I just miss the DEO. It provided structure to my otherwise chaotic life. Kelly says I'm going through a transition."

"Sounds like she knows what she's saying."

"What about you? What are you working on?"

Lena was grateful for the change of topic, "Ionic blockers, I think. I realized it doesn't matter how much force fields I make if someone mind controls me and forces me to take it down."

"That's a good place to start, but honestly if the psychic is powerful enough there's nothing you can build that's really going to be able to stop them. They'll blow right through any device."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"You can give it a shot. Success rate is low. At the end of the day, the best defenses is against a psychic attack is naturally high resistance like Kara or a psychic on your side."

Alex said it so casually that made it clear to Lena, this wasn't her first tango with such attacks.

"Maybe we can work on building a proper one."

"We?"

"It won't be as exciting as the DEO but it would be at the cutting edge of science. It would be a shame to let years of expertise and knowledge in alien science and technology go to waste."

"What are you suggesting Lena?"

"Work with me at LCorp."

Alex put down her salad in surprise.

"It will be private research on the company's dollar. What we do will never go public and will be for the sole purpose of keeping Kara safe."

"Why?"

"There's always gonna be another almost. Another close call for Supergirl. We can at least make sure that close is as wide as possible."

"Did Kara put you up to hiring me?"

"Kara doesn't know I'm asking you this. I'm actually a bit ashamed to admit I just thought of it. And it certainly isn't out of pity. You're a brilliant scientist Alex, and with our combined efforts we can try to keep Kara safe. After all, family looks out for each other."

Alex was dumbstruck.

"Steady employment, outrageous salary, flexible working hours if you want to continue your side hustle, health insurance, retirement plan..."

"Alright I get it, Lena Luthor takes care of her employees," Alex folded her arms contemplating the offer.

"Look, I don't need an answer right away, but at least promise you'll give it some thought."

Alex eyed her up and down before resigning, "Alright I'll get back to you."

Lena gave a small smile at the concession.

The costumed woman picked up her salad once more, "Got to work out how I feel about getting in bed with LCorp."

Lena choked at the elder Danvers choice of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had ambitions of finishing before Christmas but I dont think the idea will allow that...


	7. The Quarterly Assassination Attempt

Thursday was a decidedly more relaxed day for Lena. The entire week had almost passed without incident and Lena herself was beginning to think maybe this was another case of her crying wolf.

Like Alex said, things were even quiet on the Supergirl front. Not that things were slow on Kara Danver's end. Apparently Andrea had the ace reporter working on a puff piece, which Kara hated doing. Give and take, was the advice Lena offered to her frazzled girlfriend on how to deal with her boss.

With Lena more relaxed, Kara instinctively followed suit.

LCorp employees one by one needed to pop into the office. Jess had amassed a pile of paperwork that needed Lena's signature, the glamorous part of her job. Jess brought it to Lena's office at exactly 11am on Friday morning, expecting collect them from Lena and be out of the building in half hour.

However it simply wasn't meant to be.

Only halfway through Lena was interrupted by Jess' call.

"Ms. Luthor I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's fine if you have to leave Jess, you can collect these on Monday."

"No. There's someone here to see you."

"Tell them I'm unavailable."

"I did, but she said you'll be more upset if you didn't meet her."

Lena's blood ran cold. She quickly flicked through the buildings security feed. The only image she had was of the back of a woman in a suit. Whoever it was, angled in such a way that none of the cameras could see her face.

"Who is she?"

"She wouldn't give her name, she said… it would ruin the surprise."

Lena could feel her heart race, "Has she been cleared by security?"

"Of course."

There was a silence on the line.

"Ms. Luthor, I'm sorry if this is too forward but think you should see her," whoever this woman was put her employee on edge.

She couldn't put Jess' life in danger.

"Send her up."

"Right away."

"And Jess..."

"Yes Ms. Luthor?

"Leave the building as soon as she enters the elevator."

"Understood Ms. Luthor."

The woman was clearly a pro at avoiding cameras. Some only catching glimpses of her and others unable to take a clear image of her face.

By that, Lena could only guess this was her quarterly assassination attempt.

The elevator ride up was long enough for her to prepare.

Her personal force field had been activated since she came up to her office. Lena put her handbag open on her desk to have instantaneous access to her stun gun. Finally she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt so that if push came to shove, she wouldn't be obstructed in calling Supergirl.

Lena stood her ground behind her desk as she heard the elevator doors open. Followed by the heavy clicks on the floor, making their way to her door. Again the woman easily angled her face away from the security cameras.

Lena tensed and held her breath as the door knob turned.

Smoldering brown eyes froth with intent locked onto to her stunned greens and turned Lena into a slack jawed deer in headlights. Or maybe she was in fact petrified by the sight of the woman entering her office.

If this was the end death had envisioned for her, it would be one she'd accept on her knees. If her knees could unlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I hope you are enjoying this.


	8. Hostile Takeover

Lena knew she should press the button on her watch and summon Kara immediately. She should scream for Supergirl at the top of her lungs.

But she was frozen to her core.

The woman walked into the office like if she owned the place and everything in it, including Lena herself. Jess was right to be concerned, if Lena didn't know otherwise herself, she would have sworn it was a hostile takeover.

The collar of a pristine white, silk shirt popped from her black, three piece suit. Her dark hair was fixed in a no nonsense French twist and her heels added unnecessary inches to her already spectacular height. If possible she was more of a spectacle being so clothed.

"You stare at me as if I am a snake haired gorgon, I don't appreciate it at all," she glowered.

Lena lifted her brows in astonished confusion, "Sorry- I…I wasn't expecting you."

"Hmmm. That confuses me. As I recall, I was summoned," Diana raised her own eyebrow. Lena finally understood what Kara meant when she said she got weak in the knees when Lena did that to her. Her hands gripped her desk so she wouldn't fall over.

"You're right, Kara called you. We didn't hear back so we thought you wouldn't be coming. Would you like a drink?" Lena asked nervously, feeling totally unprepared for Diana. She would have at least worn something nicer than this black shirt and grey trouser. It was Friday she was going for casual.

"I would," Diana replied coolly, eyeing Lena's every twitch as the smaller woman moved to the side of the room to organize the beverages. With her back turned to the scrutinizing goddess, Lena wrestled for composure.

"I confess, I expected to receive such a call from you rather than Kara. I am extremely curious to know what she wants."

Lena turned to respond, only to find the goddess had made herself comfortable on her chair. She sat on it like it were a throne she claimed. Being a taller woman she draped perfectly on it, her feet planted on the floor, unlike the way Lena could only be grounded in it by the tip of her highest heel.

Diana's gazed shift from Lena's eyes to the drinks in hand, then back again, awaiting to be served.

Lena swallowed as a shudder ran through every nerve of her body. She needed Kara. She forgot how inducing Diana's presence could be. How much power she held. That they were all just her playthings. Kara tipped the scales to her favour and without Kara around, Diana's dominance felt deeper. Diana could ruin Lena's entire life and Lena would let her.

Diana crossed her legs, leaned back and smirked knowingly. Understanding Lena's predicament and waiting patiently for her response. Lena could bring the game to an abrupt end with a word and she knew well Diana would respect it.

Diana, on the other hand, knew what she was doing when she came to LCorp. She knew exactly what Lena desired clearer than Lena knew herself.

She offered the tumbler to Diana, who in turn, made Lena wait an extra moment before accepting the drink. While taking a sip, she peered up at Lena, as if to ask why she was still standing.

It was the last bastion on control Lena had and she held onto it tightly. She shifted her weight but remained standing, reminding herself she could do what she wanted in her office. If anything Diana's smile widened at the challenge.

"So, are you going to tell me why I'm here?"

"What does it matter if you came anyway? You should have asked Kara when she called," Lena sipped on her scotch, desperate for it to relax her.

"Ah but she would not have asked me here if you weren't in on it first. Would she?" Diana took her own triumphant sip.

"It's something I think she'd want to discuss with you on her own."

"So I've been summoned to a meeting that could have been a phone call then?"

The irritation in Diana's voice sent Lena into a mild panic. What if she did the wrong thing again and sent Diana away? She didn't know what she was doing. Where was Kara? Kara would know what to do.

"Hmph," Diana expressed quietly and took a long draw of her scotch. Her disappointment and increasing disinterest crushed Lena to her soul.

When did Diana even become so important again?

Lena quickly sat down, putting aside her own drink, "Look, Kara would be the better person to explain but she thought you might be able to help with a problem she's been having. That we're having."

Diana's entire affect changed, dispensing with her tit for tat with Lena and turned into genuine concern. She set aside her own drink and leaned forward to listen, giving Lena familiar and full attention.

"Ever since we've gotten together she's been unsure of her strength...when she's with me...she's afraid she'll hurt me if she loses control." Lena looked away, "It's amazing to know that someone actually cares about if they hurt me or not. But sometimes, it feels all very one sided, because I can't reciprocate. I can't give her what she gives me."

Lena bit her lip nervously, suddenly it was her asking Diana for help instead of Kara. Like if Kara asked for a favour on her behalf. Her inadequacy also caught up to her because she was admitting such a shortcoming to Diana and Kara wasn't around to reassure her that it wasn't a problem. If it wasn't, why was Diana even here?

"Hmmm," Diana pondered and leaned back on the chair once more, "here I thought you had only called me to have a good time," a steeple forming with the tips of fingers. Her teasing disappeared as she contemplated the issue.

Lena was taken aback by her magnanimity, "You don't have to take pleasure entirely off the table."

The tone of their conversation had shifted to business casual and the familiarity put Lena's mind at ease. She was also supremely grateful to have someone as non judgmental as Diana to discuss this with. Or anyone for that matter, since she and Kara were a secret.

"How serious would you say this problem is?"

"Well I'd say, accidental decapitation is our biggest concern."

Diana's eyebrows raised, "Quite serious indeed."

"Like I said when we didn't hear back, we assumed you weren't coming and didn't discuss it further. So I'm not sure how exactly Kara wanted to go about this with you."

Diana reached for her drink, "We'll have to ask her when she gets here."

She didn't even take a full sip of her drink before a familiar whoosh and flutter of cloth were heard at the balcony.

"Speak of the Devil," Lena smiled radiantly and rose to her feet to greet her girlfriend.

However an odd scowl appeared on Diana's face as she swiveled her chair and observed a lumbering kryptonian making her way through the threshold.

"Kara I'm so glad you swung…" before Lena could finish her thought, Supergirl's fist was headed right towards her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh...


	9. The Cruel Twist

Darkness and no feeling. 

She was obviously dead. 

One punch from Kara would have killed her instantly. 

Why did Kara kill her? Was it because she was alone with Diana? Was she angry? 

No that isn't right. She wouldn't be jealous. They were both okay with this arrangement. Kara wouldn't lie to her. 

Or hurt her. 

Something's wrong. 

Lena cracked open her eyes, having shut them to brace herself from oncoming impact that never landed. 

Instead, in front of her stood Diana who had caught Supergirl's fist in her own hand. Both women straining in opposition. Kara's usually bright eyes were morbidly dull and uncaring but fixated on Lena. 

"Something's wrong."

Kara was totally unreactive. As if she weren't even hearing Lena. 

"I can tell," Diana noted, her frown deep. 

Kara's gaze suddenly shifted to Diana. Their eyes locking for a moment before Kara's arm came swinging at the Amazon. Diana leaned back to avoid the hit without releasing the other arm. 

Lena jumped back, "Kara why are you doing this?" the heartbreak clear in her voice. 

There was no response from an emotionless Supergirl. 

Diana had other ideas seeing Supergirl was about to swing again. A golden rope came out from her clothes and was coiled around Kara's fist she was keeping a hold of. As Kara swung wide, Diana used the momentum to push Kara forward, disrupting her balance, then wrenched the bound arm into a lock behind her back. 

An elbow flew back about to connect with Diana's face, but that too was caught. Kara's moves were so easily transparent to the skilled warrior. 

Diana pulled Kara's elbow back as well and tied fist and elbow together. Within that asymmetrical bind, Diana finally wrapped the length rope around Kara's torso and held firmly behind. 

Struggle as she liked, Kara couldn't get free, she could hardly move apart from her head and legs. 

"Why are you attacking?" 

Kara gritted her teeth and a groan tore from her throat. Every available muscle strained to find freedom while the lasso burned her resistance to questioning. 

"You're hurting her!" Lena said in alarm. 

Kara tried to yank herself away like a chained animal yet Diana held fast. 

"This is not your own doing Kara Zor-El! Break free." 

With the muscles of her neck straining and her teeth bared, a purple tint over her eyes flickered like a glitchy monitor. 

"Lena..." Kara slumped to her knees breathless, pulling Diana down with her. 

"Lena...Lena, I'm sorry." 

Kara squirmed in Diana's bonds, still trying to get away. 

"You can let go now Diana," Lena suggested. 

"No! Don't! You can't let go! Whatever you're doing...I won't have control. I'll try to kill you again. I won't be able to stop myself," Kara informed urgently as her body lunged at Lena. She was already on the verge of tears. 

Lena's heart raced as her brows furrowed, "Kara what are you saying?" 

"It's like there's something in my head forcing me to do this. It's...overriding everything else. I have to kill you."

"Mind control," Diana deduced. 

Lena didn't need Diana to figure that out. She paled at the words coming from lover. 

Kara's body jerked forward, dangerously toward Lena causing the smaller woman to jump back in surprise. Diana wrapped her arm around Kara's waist to control the increasingly aggressive movements. Although a window of opportunity was created to speak with Kara, it was clearly a struggle to keep hold of. 

"Do you know who did this to you? We can track them down," Diana offered. 

"No. There was a driver on a rampage across town. After I stopped him and I needed to kill Lena Luthor." Kara gritted her teeth as tears made their way down her face. Every second of control required massive effort. 

"I've been working on some inhibitors maybe it could work."

"It won't. You have to stop me before I hurt you. Please."

"What?"

"I know you would have kept Lex's kryptonite. You have to get it and use it."

"What…Kara, no!" 

"Please Lena it's the only way."

"No. I won't hurt you!" Lena said resolutely. 

"But I'll hurt you!" Kara again tried to lunge forward and Diana's other hand snaked around her torso. The women flush against each other. 

Heartbreak and desperation saturated the room.

Here was Kara begging Lena to destroy her before she could destroy Lena.

Lex was so cruel.

"There has to be another way," Lena refused to give in to such a heinous request. 

"Lenaaa," Kara rasped, "if I hurt a hair on you, I'll find that kryptonite and cut off my own hand with it."

"Why would you say that?" 

"The lasso of Hestia reveals truth, none can resist its power. It is why Kara can speak to us now," Diana explained. 

"Please Lena I know you don't want to hurt me. I trust you."

"If that's true then trust that I'll find another way to fix this."

Lena's eyes were wet with tears she refused to allow to fall. She refused to be beaten by Lex. Kara said they could overcome anything together. 

The tension broke when Lena's cell phone rang, like the answer to her Hail Mary. 

"Alex!" 

Kara's body twisted and turned like an eel trying to escape Diana's hold. For the effort, Diana moved her arm from around Kara's torso to around her throat. The warrior constricted like a straitjacket on the kryptonian. Kara would panic if she weren't already distraught by everything happening. 

"Lena do you know where Kara is?" 

"Kara...why what's happening?"

"J'onn and M'gann both picked up a massive spike of psychic energy. Could be the attack you guys were expecting. Don't worry about it, we're already trying to triangulate the source. We were just calling in the big gun."

"Big gun is out of commission. Whoever caused the spike, mind controlled Kara and now she has to kill me."

"Wait. What? Are you ok? Is Kara?" 

"She's contained for the moment in my office."

"Shit. Alright, how long do you think you can hold her?" 

Lena paused for a minute to assess the situation, "It's a miracle that have been able to in the first place."

"Alex! You need to get Lena away from me!" Kara bellowed

"She says that like if she won't still be able to find you."

"It is prudent that you attempt to put some distance between you and Kara," Diana offered, in a calm tone in direct contradiction to the dire situation. Like the calm eye of a hurricane that they were in. 

"M'gann's on her way to you. She'll get you clear. I'm going with J'onn to find the source."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind control is always fun


	10. The Violence We Are About To Do

Lena and Kara continued their anguished bickering for three minutes more. Each one not willing to compromise on how they should go about resolving things.

Meanwhile, Diana kept quiet diligence, holding onto Kara with precise control. She surmised if she held too aggressively Kara's body, that was making feeble attempts to get away, it would switch to flight or fight mode in order to break free. The idea was to contain for as long as possible. To buy time for Lena to get away.

M'gann arrived to see the curious sight. "Well this isn't what I expected when I heard Supergirl was 'contained'. You're very strong," she stated in awe of Diana.

"M'gann get Lena away from here! This won't hold for long," Kara managed to plea first.

"I will but, if I may, getting a psychic reading will help in finding who did this to you. I didn't expect to have access to you."

"There's no time."

"But if we get to the source we can stop anything from happening at all," Lena urged cutting Kara off.

Diana shifted, careful not to exert extra pressure on Kara's throat, as her arm forced Kara's jaw shut and head back against her shoulder. Her arm now like a neck brace keeping Kara head immobile.

"They are both right. Do quickly if you can," Diana suggested maintaining her calm.

Kara wanted to protest again but M'gann wasted no time, her eyes turning red as she pressed two fingers against Kara's temple. Supergirl's gritted teeth relaxed along with her body relaxed as a purple hue cast over her eyes.

"Supergirl, kill Lena Luthor and anyone else who stands in your way. Then return to me." M'gann uttered, her voice distorted.

"Was it Lex?" Lena held her breath.

M'gann remained connected a moment longer, "No, someone else. I can feel him. He's weak. It took everything he had to control Supergirl this way."

"Please get Lena to safety, this won't hold much longer," Kara begged, the mental exhaustion taking its toll. Diana wasn't just holding her back she was holding her up.

"Let's go find him and end this," Lena appealed.

"No!" Kara screamed as she lunged towards Lena once more.

This time her movement pulled Diana forward. However the warrior maintained her hold and used the momentum to grapple Kara to the floor, using all her weight to pin Supergirl down.

"Whether you are going after the attacker or into hiding, now is the time to leave," Diana instructed.

M'gann got the message not to argue with the woman securing Supergirl. She reached out for Lena only to be deflected by Lena's personal force field.

"Sorry, it works the other way," Lena stretched into her bag and produced her stun gun. "I'm going to fix this Kara, trust me," she grasped M'ganns forearm allowing her access within the field.

"Clever," without another word M'gann whisked Lena away from LCorp. Leaving the two super powered women behind.

Kara could hear Lena's heart racing as they got further away.

"Stop tracking her," Diana said in her ear.

In despair Kara banged her head on the floor beneath her as her body continued struggling. "How long can you keep this up?"

"As long as I can. I am surprised I've held you for this long already. But that is because I have your help don't I?"

They shifted, Kara trying to wriggle away from Diana. The seasoned woman just weaved her legs around Kara's hips and thighs and exerted more control, flattening Kara's body onto the ground. Diana was like a python taking all the give she found, threatening to crush yet holding back just a touch.

"Did you bring your sword?"

Diana frowned immediately at the question and tried to diffuse the thought process, "No. It tends to be difficult to explain to security."

How hilarious would it be for Diana to walk into LCorp carrying a sword. Kara would laugh if circumstances were different.

"Lena said a sword would simply make it easier for you to kill me."

Diana said nothing.

"Lena won't hurt me to protect herself. Please promise that you will stop me before I hurt her. Even if that means you have to kill me. I won't be able to live with myself if I did."

Tears dripped onto the floor.

"Diana...please."

"Let us believe that it will not come to that Kara. The odds are in our favour. Your enemy does not understand his opponent and now the battle is being fought on two fronts. We are bound to win. But I promise I will not allow you to hurt anyone."

The promise was sealed with a kiss on the head from Diana and a relief washed over Kara with the assurance. Why wouldn't she believe Diana like if she were religion?

"And then after I can help with the other problem you called me to resolve," Diana added. Her words like gasoline fueling the hope that had almost died within Kara.

Kara's body flipped them around, leaving Diana sandwiched between Kara and the floor. Control would slip away quickly.

"First, we will make a deal Kara. That we will not begrudge the violence we are about to do to each other."

Kara hesitated for a moment, "Deal."

"Very good," Diana suddenly positioned her arms around Kara's neck for a rear naked choke hold and squeezed. Kara's eyes widened in shock and, as Diana predicted, her body struggled even harder to get away.

"I am your opponent Supergirl. To kill Lena Luthor you must go through me first."

Kara strained and trashed as her legs flailed. Unconsciously, she lifted off the floor with Diana wrapped behind her. They hovered horizontally, mid air in Lena's office for a moment.

Until Supergirl slammed downwards.

Straight through the floor and continued going through all the subsequent floors.

Diana's body absorbed all the damage from the bulldozing all the way down, until she finally let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule sketchy for the rest of the year. If not have a safe end of year.


	11. Divide and Conquer

Supergirl burst forth from LCorp free of her burden. She hovered over the damaged building with a cold, impassive, expression. The person who was standing in her way had been dealt with. It was onwards to kill Lena.

Kara screamed. Her mind trapped in a body she couldn't control. Or at least so it felt.

A crash was heard within LCorp. Before Supergirl's eyes could identify the source, an armored warrior shot out and tackled her further above the city skyline.

Diana was moving the fight away from people. Reducing collateral.

This time around, she released Supergirl before Supergirl could get any grip on her.

They hovered mid air, sizing each other up. While Supergirl was blank and emotionless, Diana had a lowered brow and an intense focus in her eyes. Unlike Supergirl, the amazon was not caked in dust from the pulverization. Her dark hair bellowed in the air and her clean, yet darkened armor told of its years of service. She was strong and beautiful and terrifying.

A momentary stalemate ensued. A weaker enemy would not have rose again after the wreck made. This was indeed the obstacle that needed to be gotten rid of before she could get to Lena. Supergirl sped toward the challenger, her fist ready to connect with the woman's face.

Her fist only connected with air, momentum taking her passed the opponent. So too did her subsequent 'strikes', despite Supergirl increasing her speed at each one.

Kryptonians under a yellow sun were like nuclear power houses. Bruce told her that there would never be anything comparable to them on Earth. Not even gods. That wasn't to say they were unconquerable. The House of El had power and could put up a fight but had no skilled warriors.

Diana could evade Supergirl's every blow with ease, each one telegraphed beforehand. Such an untrained fighter ideally wouldn't be able to lay a hand on her. However this was a marathon against someone who wouldn't tire under the sun.

If Diana could avoid the blows for as long as possible then all the better. Besides, it wasn't a fight she needed to win. Kara simply needed to be delayed until they neutralize her attacker. However Diana was well aware this cat and mouse would not last.

...

Being more than halfway across town, Supergirl and Diana had become nothing more than two colliding atoms in the sky. They were high up, thankfully avoiding property damage. Diana's doing no doubt, she was thoughtful like that.

Lena had the unique opportunity to watch the team work while in M'gann's grip.

With M'gann's psychic reading, they were a lot closer to finding the needle in the haystack. She spotted a dark haired man in a leather jacket stumbling along the pavement. Alex followed on the foot. She made it so obvious that he had been discovered he start running. A chase ensued and as he turned into an alleyway to escape Supergirl's pissed off older sister, he fell right into the trap. J'onn was waiting for him. The equally angry Martian grabbed both the perpetrator and Alex and flew them up to the nearest roof for some privacy.

"Who the hell are you people?" the man tried crawling away from Alex and J'onn, after he hit the ground.

"We're team Supergirl," Lena answered with a smirk as she and M'gann landed behind him.

The decidedly average man twisted to stare at her, "You're still alive? That Super Bitch didn't kill you yet?"

Before Alex could even react, Lena grabbed the lapels of his jacket and hauled him to his feet. The rage fueled strength of the small woman surprising the rest of the super friends.

"My brother sent you on a task you were doomed to fail at. He sent you up against a Super and a Luthor," Lena spat venomously, her eyes sharp and angry.

The man laughed in her face, "That's why he said divide and conquer. Supergirl stop screwing around! Come here end Lena Luthor!"

J'onn and M'gann both winced in pain. As his command traveled through the ether blood poured out of his nose and he sagged in Lena's grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw ww 84 and it made my heart happy.


	12. Unstoppable Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a trigger warning here

Across town the result was instantaneous. Or at least, at the speed of sound.

Supergirl abruptly stopped her attacks on Diana and turned to listen to the instructions. As the emotionless drone of Supergirl began her flight away from the fight, a powerful hand grabbed her by the cape and flung her in the opposite direction.

Before she could stop her momentum, the warrior barreled into her torso, increasing the distance between her and the objective.

Where Kara was imprisoned in her mind, she was startled by the explosive power of Diana's instantaneous switch from defense to offense. She felt surprisingly solid, for a non kryptonian.

_No no no!_

Despair as she liked, there was no stopping her elbow from crashing full force into Diana's unarmored shoulder blade.

The Amazon lost her grip. Kara may not be thinking clearly but her body obviously what to do.

Supergirl tried taking off once more. Again, she was tackled, from the side this time, throwing her off course.

The goal was to buy time so Diana switched tactics, not grabbing Kara, only pushing her back. She did so repeatedly, from different angles, sometimes ramming and sometimes punching, slowing Supergirl's to a virtual stop.

In the end, Diana only managed a minute delay.

On her last approach Supergirl clapped her hands, sending a shockwave that disrupted Diana's movement. Disoriented from the force she was unable to evade Supergirl's this time. With a firm grasp around Diana's neck, Supergirl's fist went to town on her face.

It was amazing that Diana remained conscious, but taking a hit wasn't something unexpected for the warrior. However the warm blood that trailed down from her brow was. Supergirl managed five punches before Diana was able to break the hold and transition into attack, her own fist aimed at Supergirl's face.

It never managed to connect with its mark. Replaced instead with a cracking of bones in Diana's wrist, followed by her agonized scream. With the ongoing pulverization of carpal bones, Supergirl began spinning, building momentum before she flung Diana away like a hammer throw at the Olympic Games.

With the obstacle fading into the horizon Supergirl turned to complete her objective.

* * *

"Maybe it's working," Lena commented hopefully, Kara hadn't killed her yet.

Hope wasn't her strongest quality. But what else could she do when her undercover lover was being forced to try and kill her.

Alex slapped on the power dampening cuffs on and J'onn and M'gann were attempting to block or disrupt his control. Thus far they'd only surmised that his abilities weren't natural.

The nameless perpetrator laughed as blood continued streaming from his nose, the mental strain of his efforts evident. "Supergirl's mine. And after she kills you I'm going to do whatever I want with her."

Lena's blood boiled as it roared in her ears. Fire engulfed her eyes. His laughter mocked her. She snarled as she delivered an angry right hook to his face, the force of which sent his sprawling to the ground.

Lena was pissed at this insignificant pawn and moreso at herself. All of this could have been avoided if she had already built a fully functional psychic inhibitor. After all this time she still couldn't protect Kara adequately.

Kara deserved better. Better than Lena's mediocre attempts.

As if to confirm her internal berating, she spotted red and blue in the skyline. Heading like a runaway freight train straight for her.

Lena didn't move. She deserved this. This was all happening because of her brother and her own shortcomings against him.


	13. Last Minute Saves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year

When air resistance finally stopped Diana's movement, she found herself over the ocean, the shore miles away in the horizon.

Like lightning she sped back in the direction of Supergirl's heading.

If she wasn't pressed for time she'd dunk herself in the ocean and wash the blood that decorated the left half of her face. As she raced back she lowered her right bracer over her wrist and secured it tightly with her lasso, creating a makeshift splint. While the gash on her brow was already healing, her bones would take a bit longer. Especially since she might be putting it back into use.

* * *

It was Alex of all people who blasted Kara with a weapon that she materialized from her alien gauntlet. It threw Supergirl off course so that Lena wouldn't be pulverized into dust. As Supergirl crash landed on the roof, the Martians rushed in front of them.

"About time!" the nameless annoyance shrilled, "Get rid of them!"

Once more a purple tint flashed over Kara's pale, emotionless eyes before she stepped forward. All their efforts to disrupt the connection to Kara had failed.

J'onn and M'gann engaged.

Alex grabbed the man and dragged him to the edge of the roof, hoisting him to his feet, "Undo what you've done to her!"

The man just laughed, "Come on Supergirl! Quit toying with 'em!"

Blood leaked out of his ears and Kara obeyed.

With one power throw M'gann was hurled into the adjacent building. If it weren't for her phasing, she'd have left a giant whole in the wall.

J'onn who rushed at Supergirl, was met with a sudden blast of her heat vision that forced him to his knees. Momentarily diffused, Supergirl sped toward Alex, who was holding her puppeteer dangerous close to the edge. In a blur of motion she threw the man to safety and dangled her sister off the side of the building.

Several tense seconds passed as Supergirl froze, Alex gripping onto to her forearm for dear life while staring Kara dead in the eye. The obvious hesitation was a telling sign.

"You're stronger than him! You don't have to do this," Alex encouraged.

"Drop her already!" the man yelled impatiently.

The purple over Kara's eyes glowed before her hand opened and gravity pulled Alex down.

"Alex!" J'onn dived head first off the building after her.

Supergirl in the meantime couldn't be less concerned. It was just her and Lena now. She lumbered toward the smaller woman and Lena instinctively stepped backwards.

In a last ditch effort Lena pulled her stun gun on Kara. Although it would work, it wasn't much of a deterrent for someone with super speed. Ironically, she had programmed her force field to only allow Kara in. She alone had the ability to destroy Lena so completely. 

"Kara," Lena lips quivered, as she spoke in hushed tones that only her lover would hear. She stopped short of the edge and held her ground. Kara continued closer and closer until her chest was pressed against the barrel of the gun. They froze in that position.

"I can give you some options here. I can have her turn you to ash or maybe just rip your head off. Any preferences?" the man bubbled with excitement as he rose to his knees.

"Kara I know you're in there," Lena whispered while tears released from her eyes. "I know you won't hurt me. I trust you," she lowered the gun her side, standing down, "I love you." Lena stared right into those dispassionate blue eyes that she knew so well yet, at the moment, could not recognize.

"Cremation requested for Lena Luthor Supergirl," the nameless man chuckled.

Lena swallowed.

Seconds of hesitation passed. Supergirl remained motionless yet every muscle in Kara's face was locked and vibrating in tension. Her blood vessels bulging in strain.

Lena gave a relieved smile, knowing she'd gotten through to Kara, knowing that Kara was resisting, that she was fighting back with everything she had.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" the man shouted from behind. Blood streaming out from both his ears and nostrils.

A scream echoed through her mind. She could feel herself bend to his control. Kara could only agonize. Why wouldn't Lena just stop her? There was no more fight left within her.

The emotionless blues clouded over slowly.

Lena's heart dropped.

The heat energy gradually accumulated, Kara's eyes turning white hot.

Honestly, Lena would have never predicted that her end would be because she was such insurmountable failure. Failure to protect the one person she'd come to love more than anything. In a way, for it to end this way befitted her shortcoming. Tears streamed down her face with abandon. She wouldn't flinch. She could at the very least accept her defeat with a degree of dignity.

Lena could feel the heat radiating from Kara. Kara was always hotter than the average human. Kara looked so powerful and magnificent.

Lena gave an understanding nod, hoping that Kara would understand that she was already forgiven for what she was about to do and how much Lena was sorry she couldn't prevent all of it.

"Lena," Alex cried desperately, securely held in J'onn's arms, as they flew above. They were too late.

With the heat reaching a threshold, she could hear the hum of excitement in the air. Lena held her breath, the end would be instantaneous and she was grateful.

A whoosh and a slice from an unknown source interrupted the tension.


	14. Promise Kept

Promises were unbreakable things. And there was one to be kept.

Therefore the decision was easy to make.

Time had run out.

Lena would die but Kara would heal.

Diana let her tiara fly.

* * *

Heat drained away from Kara's eyes instantly.

Her blue eyes widened in surprise. Faster than her hand could move to cover herself, a red line drew across her neck, and blood cascaded down.

It all happened so fast, Lena didn't even see what had slit Kara's throat. One moment she was ready to die, the next Kara was bleeding out infront of her, Kara's hand squeezing her own neck trying to keep the blood inside her.

Everyone froze, wanting to help yet uncertain if Kara would attack again.

Their indecision didn't matter to the projectile that barreled into Supergirl. The force of which pushed her to the middle of the rooftop, her heels digging on the surface beneath her feet in an effort to brake.

With her throat slit and one hand to work with, the fight was easy work for Diana. Kara's movements were sluggish and the warrior woman easily avoided all that was thrown at her. Their difference in combat skills painfully obvious. Their skirmish ended as abruptly as it started, but with even more devastation.

Finding an opening, with precision, Diana's fortified, wrapped fist buried itself in Kara's solar plexus.

Lena's blood went cold as she swore she heard thunder boom from the impact.

Did Kara's ribs just crack?

Kara crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain and gasping for air. Out of commission for the moment.

Diana pivoted and with her golden lasso, that seemed to have a mind of its own, coiled around the man, who was then pulled toward her. There was no wastage of her energy or movement. She held him up so he was eye level, his toes grazed and the ground below as a result.

The deep, angry frown along with the blood that painted half her face, gave Diana a particularly sinister appearance. A personification of war.

"Who sent you? And why?"

"Lex Luthor sent me to kill his sister. He wanted me to use Supergirl to do it. Either way he would destroy one of them. He and Max Lord figured out how give people mind control powers. I was the first successful test subject that's why I was sent."

In the thralls of the magic lasso, truth spilled out so easily, like the dream of law enforcement. Conversely, it only sickened all the Superfriends to hear such intentions. None more than Lena who could feel venom build in the back of her throat. Her anger mirroring a fury that was transparent on Diana's own face as well.

Interrogation time ended quickly. Though her entire crest was covered in blood, Kara's neck healed perfectly as one would expect she would under the midday sun. Functionality was returning to her and she began her rise once more.

"How do we release her from your control?" Diana demanded.

"Kill her....or kill me. But you can't do either can you," he continued his confident laughter, safe in the knowledge that heroes don't kill.

Diana glanced to the right where Lena stood, then to the left where Kara had gotten herself onto her unsteady feet, ready to attack once more.

"So be it."

Without another thought, Diana's hands snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im a comic book fan and really just wanted a neck snap in ww84. So i did my own.


	15. The Battle Still

A hush claimed the Superfriends that watched.

The nameless enemy was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Dead at the warrior woman's feet. 

Simultaneously, Kara fell to her knees, the return of control overwhelming her. She felt sick, light headed. And her chest was killing her. 

She got to all fours and hurled the almost totally digested sticky bun she had for breakfast. With the dizziness increasing, she shut her eyes and prepared to fall face first into vomit. 

An impossibly strong arm caught her before she crashed into her own puke. She was pulled away and flipped around, her body cradled so gently. 

"Lena," she rasped, unsure if her vocal chords still worked. Her crinkle formed on her brow, ashamed of what her body had done. 

"She is unharmed as promised," a soothing, husky voice explained, soft, comforting, fingers stroking her face. 

Kara took one glace at Diana's bloody face before she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Yet tears managed to escape through their barriers. Her body shook with sobs. 

"Diana...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Kara wept. 

"Shhhh...we made a deal did we not?" Diana reminded. 

Kara nodded and it eased her mind that Diana held no ill will. She latched onto the feeling. She wasn't ready to face everyone else yet. She couldn't. 

Diana seemed to understand and rocked Kara as if she were a new born. 

"Rest now Supergirl. The battle is won."

With the goddess' permission, Kara slipped into oblivion. 

\---

They all approached the warrior slowly and cautiously. Even Lena. It was always the safest way to approach a warrior after battle. 

Her back was turned to them. That didn't mean she didn't know exactly where each of them were, even M'gann who hovered overhead. 

They had just witnessed the woman disable Supergirl and then kill an unarmed man. Then again, Supergirl was kind of a big gun so, not really unarmed. 

They would have taken Lena's lead but she was equally or rather even more wary of the warrior woman. 

They watched as she planted a kiss on Kara's head, before she got onto her feet with one effortless motion. All the while holding onto Kara in a delicate bridal carry, as if she weighed nothing. 

"She needs rest," the woman offered. 

J'onn stepped forward to accept Kara. 

"Stay close. She will want to know that you are alright when she wakes," the woman advised Lena. 

She casually walk passed them, grabbed her kill and slung him over her shoulder, "I'll come find you."

With that she took to the sky. Destination unknown. 


	16. The Cost of War

Kara was taken care of first at the Tower. After a quick check, an alarmed Alex revealed that Kara indeed had a few broken ribs that were thankfully almost completely healed.

Lena volunteered to help the elder Danvers with the unpleasant task of cleaning away the blood off of Kara while she recovered under the sun lamps.

They worked wordlessly, a quiet despondency between them. Lena for one had slipped on her CEO mask from the moment Diana took off. Boxes stacked on boxes of emotions she didn't quite know how to deal with.

Once the wait for Kara to awaken began, the head of LCorp started making calls. To her frantic security team to check in and ensure no one was hurt. Another team was already on scene assessing and evaluating the damages, a report would get to her in the hour. Jess already halfway put things in place for repairs to be conducted as quickly as possible. And polished things off with an email to staff, informing them they would have to work remotely for at least another week. Jess was so efficient, Lena really ought to give that woman a raise.

About half hour later, Lena settled herself on a seat next to Kara, despite the heat of sun lamps. Despite Alex monitoring closely, Lena took Kara's hand in hers and held on. Her thumb stroking idly the soft skin. Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise at the observation. As she opened her mouth to speak however, she was interrupted.

"Look sharp, we have company," J'onn warned.

An odd tension filled the air as Diana touched down elegantly in middle of their hideout, sans the dead body. She hadn't yet even cleaned the blood off her own face either. And her golden lasso was wrapped around her forearm as if she was expecting to fight.

The superfriends cautiously approached her or surrounded her, depending on perspective. They didn't know the woman that took out Supergirl and Lena certainly didn't offer any information or reassurance.

"Who are you? How did you find us? And what did you do with what's his face," Alex immediately shot off.

"I am Diana, you must be Kara's sister Alex. It is a pleasure to meet you. Do not concern yourselves with, Mr Thompson, his remains will be handled respectfully," Diana assured, "As for finding you, I'm friends with Batman," she offered in casual jest.

"Kara's never mentioned you," Alex pressed.

"Why would she? I'm virtually nothing to her."

Diana spoke politely and with such candour it disarmed almost everyone of their caution. Except Lena, who stood before her, shoulders wide, spine elongated and her sharp jawline jutted her chin out.

"Is there something else you wanted?" hostility rolled off Lena tongue like venom.

In her confusion, Diana's brow gave the slightest crinkle, similar to Kara's.

"I came to see how she was doing."

"You slit her throat and broke her ribs, how do you think she's going?"

Diana's face relaxed with understanding, "I see."

Lena raised both eyebrows high, "Do you?"

Diana gave a small, sad but knowing smile, "I'll let her rest. Please give her my best when she awakens."

"I'll be sure to do that," Lena guaranteed curtly.

Inexplicably, Diana's smile grew and the sadness seeped deep into her eyes, "Goodbye."

Without any dismissal, Diana turned abruptly on her heel and flew to the balcony. With her back turned to them, she tilted her face skyward. A few seconds elapsed before she lifted into the air without looking back.

Lena couldn't breathe. Diana was gone. Out of her life once more. She never thought she'd need this many boxes again.

She could feel the questioning gazes on her but everyone gave her space for the moment. Even Alex, who returned to Kara's side. In doing so, she was the first person Kara saw when her eyes fluttered open.

Lena turned when she heard Kara's loud gasp.

"Alex...I'm so sorry," Kara wept before her sister could say anything.

"Hey, hey you don't have to go don't have to go down this road. You weren't in control," Alex soothed.

"I almost killed you," Kara covered her eyes with her hand, sobbing loudly.

"It was pretty big almost Kara."

Alex stroked Kara's hair in a tenderness Lena had rarely seen from the elder Danvers sister. How forgiving they were. If it were the Luthor family they'd already be plotting revenge.

Obviously still sore, Kara grimaced when she finally sat up to bear hug her sister. Her physical aches faded however when she locked eyes with Lena, who was giving the sisters their needed moment. Kara shrinked into herself in shame as she looked away.

After the entire ordeal of Lena feeling powerless, she knew exactly what to do now. It was another splinter in Kara's mind that needed to be plucked. She wouldn't allow despair to take root in her girlfriend's mind. She knew how to stop Kara from falling.

Lena didn't care that she was about to reveal their secret to everyone. She rushed forward, grabbed Kara's face and kissed her lips slowly but intensely. She could feel cold tears roll down to her fingers, Lena wiped them away as they fell. She could feel Kara's hesitation, nevertheless Lena continued her loving ministrations.

Speaking in their own language, Lena told Kara that she was ok, that there was nothing to be sorry about and she loved Kara with all her heart.

Alex stood wide eyed with her mouth gaping. Her shock was disrupted by M'gann who asked telepathically, "So this is a surprise to you as well?" Alex couldn't even think of a real response, she discreetly moved away, knowing she and Kara would have a talk about it later.

Light fingers came up to rest over hers, as if Kara found something to latch onto. From there, Kara finally found the ability to return a demure kiss. Lena deepened their exchange for a moment before she stopped, pecking all over Kara's face and finally bringing their foreheads together.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Lena whispered. She always wanted to say that back to Kara and she gazed sincerely into sorrowful but now familiar blue eyes.

Kara's gave a grateful smile, her relief so palpable the whole room released a tension they weren't aware they were holding.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck in a smothering embrace, stroking the gold locks. Kara buried her eyes in the crook of Lena's neck, quickly dampening the flesh there with her quiet tears. Her usually powerful arms carefully found their way around Lena, afraid to hold too tight. Afraid that she might damage the porcelain doll. Unable to trust herself.

They stayed that way until Kara regained some of her composure. Kara pulled away of Lena's grasp suddenly remembering something.

"Where's Diana?"


	17. Interrupting the Devil

Honestly, he needed to start billing criminals who ruined his clothes. Or perhaps just the LAPD. They would probably go bankrupt, each piece he owned where designer suits. This was about the third bullet riddled suit these last few months.

Keeping the jacket off for the moment, he headed out of his bedroom to the bar. Pouring himself a drink, he mulled the day over in his mind. Bad guy caught again, case closed but it seemed as if cases were simply becoming more and more dangerous. If he hadn't been there to step in front of the detective she would have been thoroughly ventilated.

He really ought to try and convince her to retire from the police force. For her own safety of course. He could make her the queen of hell and she could punish people safely.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

"Ah Detective, speak of...well…me," Lucifer cocked his head in amusement.

The smaller blonde woman exited and tentatively approached him, "Are you alright Lucifer?"

"I'm fine, my wardrobe not so much."

"It's just, you seemed pretty upset when you left," Chloe Decker inquired.

"Well I suppose it's natural to be a tad miffed after being shot up."

The Detective inched into his space, "But I mean...are we ok?"

Lucifer put his drink aside and gave her all his attention, "Of course we are. Why would you think otherwise?"

The Detective appeared nervous, "This is about the third time this has happened. I know we haven't talked about it..."

"You read my mind Detective. These cases recently could have all ended in disaster. You could have been harmed or worse! These criminals are getting more and more dangerous! I would fully support if you were to take earlier retirement."

"That's not what I was going to say," Chloe took a deep breath before she continued, "Before we even got together, being around me made you vulnerable, because you chose to be. Now it seems that you aren't anymore. This is the third time that you've jumped in front of me Lucifer. And the more I think about the more I can't help but wonder if you're feelings for me...changed."

The Devil's mouth dropped open in shock, "Detective...no that's not it at all!"

He let out an exasperated sigh searching his mind for the right words to say. Thankfully the Detective knew to be patient with him.

"Chloe...," she immediately held her breath at sound of her name, "I know you think something changed and in a way it has. The truth is, I don't feel vulnerable anymore. With you...I feel...invincible."

Worry melted off the smaller woman's face at the endearing confession. She drew closer to him.

"And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone hurt you."

A mischievous smile appeared on her face, "Yeah? Sounds as if you kinda like me."

Instead of levity Lucifer chose sincerity, "I do very much so Detective."

It took her off guard as he drew closer, feeling each other's breath.

"Don't you know Detective? I lov-"

The Detective broke eye contact, noticing something out of the corner of her eye.

"Whoa! Stop right there!" Chloe yelled as she pointed her firearm toward the balcony.

Lucifer instinctively got in front of her.

The intruder was no threat, despite the ghastly and menacing appearance. Lucifer lowered The Detective's weapon to indicate that there was nothing to fear. The visitor however was already turning around to flee.

Faster than Chloe could perceive, Lucifer sped onto the balcony, grabbing onto the powerful arm.

"Diana."

Tiny speckles of blood decorated her armour. She tried her best to shroud her bloody face with her majestic hair, "I should have not come unannounced. Please allow me to take my leave."

"Diana you're hurt."

"I am healing. Do not be concerned."

The Detective approached, "Please, come in. I shouldn't have done that, it's just been a day. Do you need help? Medical attention?"

Through the blood, Diana's eye found the nervous smaller woman, her voice soft and easy, "I do not require assistance. If anything I should apologize to you Detective, it was I who interrupted." Diana's amicable tone relaxed the jumpy woman.

"Lucifer are you going to introduce me to your...relative?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer let go of Diana's arm, instead offering her his hand to be led inside. Reluctantly the warrior woman took it and entered his penthouse.

"No, there's no one in my family that's...well, quite like her. Detective Chloe Decker of the LAPD, meet Diana. She's an Amazon."

Chloe didn't offer her hand to shake nor did Diana. Lucifer thought it a bit cold of both of them, but he was the only one unaware of Diana's injured hand.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Detective. I hope by this time Lucifer has finally told you that he loves you."

Lucifer instantly turned red.

If Chloe wasn't shocked before by who the woman was, she was now. Here was some 'Amazonian', covered in blood, telling her that Lucifer loved her.

"You know, I think he's been trying to get around to it. But I know he's also been saying it in a lot of other ways."

"Good, I'm glad he has someone as patient as you. He is still becoming who he is."

"And who is he supposed to be?"

"The Lightbringer."

Diana's words hung heavily in the air.

Lucifer huffed, "Diana, please let's see to your injuries."

"There is no need," Diana brushed off.

"What? You look like you just came out of a death match."

The binding around her bracer glowed golden and she winced, "In a manner of speaking. But I didn't not come to retell it."

"What are you here for?" Chloe inquired.

"For a drink if I may," Diana replied politely and quickly, making her way to the bar trying her best to avoid small talk.

Lucifer followed quick on her heels to attend her. Using her left hand, she emptied the offered scotch in one go. More like a rogue than a hero.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lucifer, it is a pleasure as always," Diana offered another polite smile then began her march back to the balcony where she came.

Chloe of all people stopped her, "Wait Diana, stay and have another. Or several. I actually have to go back to the precinct and finish up some paper work. If you don't distract Lucifer here, he might follow me there and well I'll never get it done."

The Devil was about to protest but the Detective shushed him with a trusting smile and an nod before she walked backwards towards the elevator.

"It was nice meeting you Diana, I hope we can meet again sometime."

"I would like that as well," Diana wished.

The celestials watched as the elevators closed on the smaller woman, leaving them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When is Netflix planning to release the rest of S5 anyway?


	18. The Devil's Penthouse

"Again you must forgive my intrusion. I can leave if you wish," Diana stated plainly.

"You make it sound like you're trying to get in Father's home. In the Devil's Penthouse, more sin please, less asking for forgiveness is the rule of thumb," Lucifer chuckled. His humor fell flat however as Diana waited for a proper answer. "Please, have a seat and I'll keep the drinks coming."

Diana complied, making herself comfortable on his sofa. Finally allowing herself a moment, she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"What brings you all the to this part of the world?"

The lasso around her arm glowed and she grimaced from the stinging heat. She didn't want to lie, she simply didn't want to discuss details of her day. The truth, however vague, spilled out regardless, "I was invited for the weekend to National City."

When she opened them again, Lucifer was on one knee before her.

"Here's your drink Princess," a tired hand took the tumbler of amber fluid graciously from him. "Now I won't ask you for your war story, if you allow me to take care of you. Deal?"

The Goddess took a long sip, giving herself time to consider the proposal, before she wordlessly removed her diadem, handing it over to him. He held it reverently, assuming this is where she'd want him to start. Examining the item, he noticed a thin line of red along the top edge. He dipped the towel in an ice bucket of water and began cleaning.

Her face remained impassive while maintaining a keen eye on him.

The Devil concentrated on his task until he put it aside, satisfied with its spotlessness. Washed and wringed the towel, gesturing to her face, "May I?"

The warrior said nothing but her eyelids lightly closed over somber eyes and Lucifer knew permission was granted. He tucked her dark locks behind her ear exposing the expansive stain. She remained as unmoving as a marble sculpture as he worked, slowly scrubbing away the sinister, red stickiness.

It took several minutes and when complete, the towel and the water were both red. Lucifer would have never guessed Diana could bleed that much or at all.

"Well, if this is your condition then I should see the other guy," Lucifer smirked.

Sad brown eyes that broke his heart found his, "I would hope that they are already back onto their feet by now."

"Wha-, you mean they're still walking around? Are you in danger? Wait...what do you mean hope?" Lucifer questioned in alarm.

"I would not bring danger here with me Lucifer."

"I know, I just, want to know that you're safe."

"We are. Fighting is simply all the more difficult when you have to defeat a friend."

Lucifer cocked his head curiously as he refilled her glass, "Well then in that case," then his own, "there's only one thing to do."

Diana didn't want to talk about what had happened but he wanted her to relax. The Devil made his way to his piano, flexed his fingers and stroked the keys. He'd spare her the singing for now, she sounded like she just wanted to be in her thoughts.


	19. Paint it Black

He wasn't keeping time but he'd guess he was playing for about twenty minutes now. Diana poured herself the last drink of scotch from the bottle. He'd bring over a new one when he was finished with this ballad. Maybe she'd be in the mood for songs then.

Cautiously Diana unfurled the lasso binding her right forearm and slid her bracer into the correct position. With a flexion of her wrist, a scowl plastered over her face. She opened and closed her fist a experimentally. Lucifer didn't ask about it and she didn't tell.

However it was now clear that the relaxation they had achieved was now disrupted somehow.

"Lucifer I know you hate apologies but I must supply you with another. You are about to have more company."

Lucifer stopped playing abruptly, "The good kind or bad?"

"Intentions for are unclear at the moment. You on the other hand are not in harms way. And whatever happens, you need not intervene on my behalf."

He frowned her assessment of the situation yet trusted her judgment. He could feel her uncertainty and apprehension. It gave direction to his muse.

The prelude was slow, deliberate. Followed by a dramatic pause. His fingers moved furiously over the keys like a fugue, his voice beginning low in his baritone.

"I see a red door and I wanted painted black..."

...

He was singing. Who would guess was such a good singer?

"Good news, I've found her," Kara explained to Lena, whom she was holding onto by the waist hovering in the air. The skyline was uninterrupted and there was no place to land.

"There's bad news?" Lena inquired, doing her best to conceal her displeasure. She knew was safe in Kara's arms but flying was never something she enjoyed.

"They know we're here."

"They?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra short one before returning to the salt mine. Have a good week.


	20. You Can't Hide Sin From the Devil

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm."

Kara touched down softly on the balcony of the penthouse, just shy of a jacuzzi.

The first thing that struck her was the Devil's elegant ferocity on the piano. Lena could play, but not anything close to that fugue. Technically he would have had centuries more practice.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm...hmm?" Luicfer's dark eyes glanced up and abruptly stopped his playing, "I certainly wasn't expecting these two mortals."

Of course Diana would come here after what she'd done. Where else would she go? Lena couldn't say she disagreed with the choice.

"Diana!" Kara barged in before even being invited in. Finding a place on her knees at Diana's feet, holding onto the armoured calf, as if she were supplicating before the goddesses.

Lena's slow entrance on the other hand was dispassionate. She walked right passed Diana and beelined towards the Devil himself.

"Kara it is good to see you are well," Diana greeted happily with a warm smile, as if it were her own home.

"Are you alright? Alex said you left before she could even look at your injuries."

"There was no need for your sister to trouble herself."

"Can I have a drink?" Lena requested curtly.

Lucifer's dark eyes caught her greens. He tilted his head as he stared, as if he were searching for something.

"Coming right up," he responded with his signature mischievous grin, then made his way to the bar.

"You were a mess!" Kara recalled agonizingly, as her eyes also caught the ice bucket of bloody water on the coffee table. Her guilt doubling knowing Diana had only taken care of herself after she came here.

"There is no need to worry about me Kara," Diana stroked Kara's face.

"That's what I said but she insisted on making sure," Lena mentioned indifferently.

"Here you are darling," Lucifer returned with a tumbler along with his sinful smile. He was being unusually, non disruptive.

"You left before I got to say I'm sorry."

"Kara, we agreed beforehand-"

"Not about that. Well I am sorry for that too but..." Kara closed her eyes to clarify her thoughts, "I didn't mean for you to kill for me. That's the last thing I want anyone to do for me ever."

Diana grew somber and stopped her caressing.

"You are a hero Kara and you look at me in the same light. But I am very much unlike you. It is not the first time I have taken life when there was no alternative and it won't be the last. Rest assured, I would not have done things differently."

It struck Supergirl as hard as one of her blows. Kara sat back on her on her heels in disbelief, Diana's clarity of self was so striking. Both the honorable and terrifying of it.

Meanwhile an angry scowl appeared slowly on Lena's face. Diana wasn't seeking any approval or sympathy. She was totally unapologetic.

Both new visitors came to the disturbing realization that Diana would have found a way to stop Supergirl, by any means necessary.

"Then...why did you leave?" 

"Your family loves you dearly. After what I did to you, my presence generated too much tension. You needed to recover. My departure was for the best."

With a sly sideways glance, Lucifer spotted the fox's eye roll before she turned away and took a swig of her drink. She always tried to keep her emotions measured and controlled, but now, ire rolled off her.

"What are you talking about?" was Kara's confused question.

The fox's behaviour struck him as odd.

"There was no need for you to come all this way."

After himself, the tiny human was the next most smitten with Diana. Now she could barely look in that direction.

"No! You're amazing. They would all love you!"

"Go home Kara."

"It was you wasn't it?" Lucifer interjected as he stared at Lena, she raised her eyebrow questioningly as she snapped her head to him.

"I don't know what your talking about," she replied smugly.

"Lucifer...," Diana's voice warned as she rose to her feet.

"What's going on?" Kara scrambled to stand, unsure if she had to protect Lena.

The Devil paid their advances little attention and focused Lena, "You wanted her gone," he concluded.

Lena smirked, "You don't know anything."

"Don't I?" Lucifer smirked as well, accepting the challenge.

Kara grew defensive and marched next to Lena's side, "Ok Lucifer back off. You don't know what you're saying alright. _We_ invited Diana, we wouldn't want her gone."

Diana turned her back on the scene that she had no more control over.

If anything Lucifer's grin went wider. He had all the pieces to the puzzle now, and he didn't spend all that time with the Detective without learning anything.

"Of course, the puppy won't do anything without the fox's permission. Skip to a fight between you and a warrior princess. Bet she wasn't too happy when Diana was the one left standing. Were you?"

Lena's expression was cold but she didn't shy away from his dark eyes boring into her.

"You don't understand. I was... I didn't have control. I made Diana promise to protect Lena even if it meant stopping me. Lena's alive because of Diana," Kara explained.

"Ahh but that's the problem isn't it? Didn't like Diana hurting your puppy did you?" Lucifer could see the flames deep in her eyes. Lena Luthor was a complex woman, certainly. But now, when her emotions took the wheel, it was an entirely different ball game. "She came here out of guilt. But you...you sought Diana for a different reason didn't you?"

Diana closed her eyes, every muscle in her body tensed, as if she were in a fight for her life.

"Tell me...what do you _truly_ desire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it going?


	21. Luthors' Sin is Wrath

He had done this to her before, when they first met at the Luthor gala. She remembered the sensation, of _something_ , trying to draw, an answer out from deep within her soul.

This was different.

"I want.."

It didn't have to go deep.

It was right at the surface, bubbling behind a flimsy facade. Only fooling Kara because she was too worried about Diana to notice. If anything, with their eyes locked, the Devil assisted the boiling.

"Lena?" her worried lover asked.

It spilled out.

Lena pushed passed Kara, stomping her way to Diana, stopping behind the warrior.

"Turn around," Lena demanded.

Diana did so, patiently peering down at the smaller woman. Heartbroken brown eyes could see the fire that raged in the green.

Trust the Devil to know that Luthors' sin was wrath.

They all saw Lena's hand fly. No one stopped her. Diana could have if she wanted to. Yet she allowed Lena to strike her face, riding the blow.

"Lena!" Kara gasped in surprise.

Diana might be as strong as Kara but she wasn't steel. Sure, her hand stung, but Diana's perfect face felt like any other human's. 

Diana brought her face back to centre. She didn't cower from the inferno in front of her.

 _Good_ , Lena thought and continued with her onslaught.

She slapped Diana in the face at least a dozen times. Diana kept her head locked in position, unwilling to break eye contact with Lena again.

"I want to fucking...destroy...you! To tear you apart!" Lena screamed, delivering final slaps between her words.

Diana's sympathy to her violence only threw gasoline on the fire and made the smaller woman angrier. Lena balled her burning hands into fists and continued her assault. Pounding Diana's body as if she were a punching bag.

Kara had froze in shock at Lena's outburst. With her girlfriend's change in tactic, Kara felt the need to step in.

A vice shot out and grabbed her by the bicep.

"Don't...let it happen," the Devil advised quietly.

The last time he tried to stop her from fighting Circe. She should have listened then. It might not have been the honorable thing, but it might have been the right thing to do.

This time no one was in danger, so she decided to follow his lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No talk, Lena angy


	22. The Empathy of a Godkiller

They watched silently from the sideline, as Lena buried punch after punch in an unmoving Diana. Diana simply took hit after hit, all without complaint.

Lena screamed as she put particular force into her last, pausing to catch her breath. "Godkiller!" she spat, unwilling to let up her assault even if that meant switching to a verbal attack. "You would have killed her wouldn't you? You would have killed her to save me?"

"If there were no other way…yes, " Diana answered solemnly.

Lena let out an agonized yell and beat her fist into Diana's chest even harder, "You would have destroyed my whole world!"

To see Lena in such pain crushed Kara. All she wanted to do was tell Lena everything was ok. That she was alright. That there was no reason to be upset with Diana. But that's why Lucifer was holding her back, they hadn't reached the bottom of it yet. It was a lesson she learned a long time ago from Ms Grant, Lena hadn't let go of her anger behind the anger.

Diana's movements were deliberate and slow, both her hands reached up and cupped Lena's shoulders. The touch was so contrastingly tender it caused Lena to flinch.

"Don't touch me," Lena tried to shove the firm arms away to no success.

Diana gazed deeply into Lena's soul, "I'm sorry to have caused you pain."

Lena's shoulders dropped at her sincerity and all the fight evanesced from her body. Replaced instantly with tears.

"I can't... I can't protect her," Lena admitted as her face crumpled.

Diana drew the smaller weeping woman in and cradled her. Diana kissed the top of the black hair before she put her chin on Lena's head. Lena could only hang her arms limply at her sides, her eyes burrowed in the Diana's collarbone. Her body shuddered as she cried.

Only then did Lucifer finally let go of Kara's arm, just to reach for his drink which he downed in one go. The breaking of tension obviously taking a toll on him as well. His brow furrowed contemplatively as he poured himself another.

Kara found herself unable to move. Here she was, hip deep in guilt because she almost killed Lena, her sister and maybe Diana, only to find Lena drowning in her own self loathing for not preventing everything in the first place.

"Well, not to break up your moment smothered once again in divine bosom, but technically speaking, you did," Lucifer offered.

The women, save Lena, stared at him.

"You summoned Diana. You might not have realized you needed her, but if you think about it, you both saved each other by inviting her over. The miracle is that she came. I suppose things have a way of working out," Lucifer offered this revelation nonchalantly as he upended another drink.

A proud smile curled at the corner of Diana's mouth. Her gratitude for her friendship with Lucifer was the very highest at that moment.

Lena was a creature of logic. Her breathing was brought under control along with her tears, as a new perspective pierced her shroud of despair. Diana could feel Lena exhale deeply before Lena's arms wrapped around her. It would be the only indication that she accepted the premise. In turn, Diana held the woman snuggly, stroking her sleek hair.

Kara too was struck by the fresh point of view. Her response was typically exuberant. She crushed the Devil in a bear hug that lifted him to his toes.

"Wha- down puppy!" a Lucifer demanded.

With Diana giggling softly, Lena couldn't help but turn her head around to take in the sight. After all they'd endured for the day, she huffed at the light hearted silliness they were able to enjoy now.

"I think I understand why Diana likes being around you. Thank you," Kara blurted sincerely and squeezed a little tighter.

Lucifer returned an awkward hug, patting Supergirl's back as how a child might pet an actual dog.

"You do realize, I haven't done anything at all. You really ought to be showing more gratitude to someone else," he smiled mischievously at Kara who let go immediately.

"Come now, niceties do not have to be overdone," Diana suggested.

However, Kara already crashed into them, her arms encompassing both women, "Thank you."

Diana managed to free her arm, using it to pull Kara's forehead down to her lips, "Think no more of it."

"What? That's it? Goddess came all this way, saved both your hides and all she gets is a hug? What does she have to do exactly to get you to sleep with her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fix it Luci!


	23. When the Devil's Your Wingman

It was as close to a blush Diana would probably get, yet it was more of a glare. She eased her hold on both women, neither of whom really appreciated how tightly they were being held till that moment.

"Lucifer you of all people should know that no such payment is needed."

"Oh modesty doesn't become you Diana."

At that she only clamped her jaw shut, the muscles there flexing irately as her eyes narrowed. The Devil only smiled wider.

"Come now. After a potential death match I'm sure you have some of that post-fight battle lust warriors need to work off," Lucifer drew closer.

"If that were the case Lucifer, I would not have come here, to someone who is thoroughly unavailable to scratch my itch," Diana retorted. The warrior was equally good at verbal spars as she was with her fists.

"Well, I can't argue with that," Lucifer conceded, "but that's why they're here! Besides you wouldn't have accepted their invitation if there if chances of rolling around with them weren't higher than last time."

Diana sighed, "I hardly think that's appropriate."

"Nothing quite like celebrating being alive than sex!" Lucifer exclaimed.

Kara who had reddened, "Am I the only person who doesn't just assume that Diana wants to sleep with us?"

An awkward silence filled the air as they all shot bamboozled glances at her. Lena only raised her brow high as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Lucifer I appreciate your efforts, but it has been a stressful afternoon. I would consider it a good day if we merely parted ways amicably," Diana explained.

"Parted ways? You- aren't you coming back with us?" Kara half pleaded.

Diana lowered her gaze, avoiding Kara's, while the all knowing Devil turned to Kara's opposite.

Lena glanced back and forth between them, realizing that the decision fell entirely on her. Diana wouldn't intrude if she was unwanted and Kara wouldn't force Lena into an uncomfortable situation.

With the tiny mortal taking to long to answer Lucifer offered politely, "Do you want me to use my mojo on you again?"

"Force will not be necessary Lucifer," Diana warned.

The Devil chuckled, "You're absolutely right! She already answered that! She wants to fucking destroy you. Tear you apart."

"Now wait a minute-" Lena quickly grew defensive. This was exactly why it was better to deal with anger quietly.

"You know I've been a victim of thief once and I know how violated one feels when something precious is manhandled. How about you take back some of that control?"

"What are you talking about?" Lena's curiosity unable to hide itself.

He spared a cheeky glance at Diana, "See, now were getting somewhere," then back to Lena, "Devil's House Rules; you get control of Diana, do what you want to her, take what you want from her. Both of you. All the Devil's toys at your disposal. Then you can decide if you want her for the rest of the weekend."

Lena's mouth hung open in disbelief. Her green eyes wide at the proposal. Lucifer was essentially pimping Diana out. Negotiating casually as if it were a business transaction. A nagging resistance was quickly evaporating in the back of her brain. The voice saying 'this is wrong' tapering to nothing. He didn't ask implicitly, but her heart raced as she felt the desire once more seethe below the surface the longer she had her eyes locked onto his. If anything, it was all so wrong it was right.

"What's in for you?" Lena's voice full of skepticism.

"I'm the Devil, my pleasure is in seeing people get exactly what they deserve," he smiled, awaiting for her response.

"Wait, you guys can't just make these decisions for Diana," Kara protested, "You can't just assume she'd consent to any of that!"

Lena and Lucifer frowned at her incredulously.

Diana by no means needed anyone to defend her but was heartened by the display of gallantry. She grabbed the neckline of Kara's suit and pulled till Kara's face was only a breath away from hers. The closeness made Kara blush, uncertain as to what would happen next.

"Consent given," Diana assured, then placed her lips onto Kara's.

The only thing comparable to this feeling was when Lena first kissed her, in that it paralyzed her to her to her very core.

With her eyes closed, Kara stood frozen even as Diana withdrew and let go, leaving her lost in sensation.

Lena huffed at the sight, "Well then, now that's been cleared up, why don't we check the available inventory and see if they are up to the task at hand."

"Trust me, the Devil's equipment always satisfies," Lucifer quipped.


	24. Submission to Loving Authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts here

Diana had put back on her diadem, returning herself to a sense of normalcy. After that, she took the time to clear things up. A bucket of bloody water was uninviting as is.

"You didn't have to do that," Lucifer said as he exited his bedroom.

"Has my demise been planned so quickly?"

"Well if you ask me, they're going rather vanilla. I offered to get out the X cross but the fox doesn't seem interested in pain and the puppy has overall safety concerns."

"Ahh."

The Devil smiled warmly, "Well then, I'll leave you to enjoy whatever desolation they come up with."

Diana walked up to him and kissed him on each cheek, "Thank you."

"What on Earth for?"

"For being you," Diana smiled.

Lucifer gave a shy smile, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Food. I will be hungry after."

His eyes lit up as he laughed, "It will be done Your Highness," and he marched toward the elevator.

"And Lucifer, if Chloe wants to join, a space will be made for her," Diana invited.

"I'll pass it along, but I don't see that happening today." The doors of the elevator opened and he stepped in, "Thank you for your consideration"

With Lucifer departing, Diana took a deep breath before she slowly made her way to the bedroom. There was no real reason for her to be nervous, especially since she was about to get double the amount of pleasure she'd usually. However she would dislike if that they were doing so out of obligation.

The scene in the bedroom before her was a curious one. Both women fully clothed casually sitting on the side of bed as if they were planning a sleep over and not the sexual plunder that was suggested earlier.

"Everything off," Lena abruptly instructed. Her short, no nonsense tone disrupted Diana's thoughts. She reminded herself of the rule of this engagement and promised herself to be open to any surprise.

"Of course," Diana acquiesced.

She immediately planted her left foot on the bed in the space between them and slowly began unbuckling. She started at her knee guard and worked her way down her greeve. Taking her time, ensuring she had their undivided attention before she peeled it away from her leg, exposing her flesh.

Kara held her breath. While Lena's heart hammered in her ear drums. She'd only gotten one leg out. They were both obviously going to die by the time Diana was naked.

Diana gave the same treatment to her other leg before she placed them neatly against the wall. She unhooked her lasso from her belt about to set it aside as well.

"Nuh uh. Hand that over," Lena demanded, stretching her hand out to receive it.

Diana did not hesitate but before letting go of it completely gave a warning, "Be careful with how you use this."

"As in- soliciting truth or its unbreakablity?" Lena popped her eyebrow, indicating that she figured out another unique quality.

"Both, they are equally dangerous."

"Does it work on you?" Kara interjected.

Instantly the lasso glowed.

"Yes."

Without fear of misuse and trust in her companions, Diana relinquished yet another bastion of her power.

Admittedly, it was all a transactional affair. For every inch she gave she took as well. Diana stripped herself of her cuirass and tasset, exposing her body. Her gaze shifted back and forth between blown eyes and dropped jaws.

"I imagine that Medusa would enjoy your petrified expression more than I would," Diana commented offhandedly as she leaned the armour at the foot of the nightstand beside the bed.

Twin pairs of eyes absorbed every curve and dip of her body. The smell of air itself changed, sweet and musky at the same time.

Her diadem was off next and the deadly piece was delicately placed on the nightstand. For a moment Diana hesitated, considering if she should keep her vambracers on. Not wanting to ruin things, she undid her left arm first then her right. Once more, she tested the movement of her hand. A bit sore, but at least it felt as if all the broken bones in her wrist had finally healed.

She presented herself before Lena and Kara, "What now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Professor Marston and the  
> Wonder Women was a good movie if you haven't watched it before. 
> 
> \- When I first though of this entire thing I actually thought of a foursome(it is wondersupercorpcifer after all) But after Lucifer 5A, Lucifer would never be on board with that.


	25. Diving In, Head First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light bondage

There weren't many things that struck Lena so profoundly to be rendered absolutely dumbstruck. This was like witnessing the emergence of Aphrodite into existence. Every contour was art. Of course it was, she was sculpted to perfection. 

Kara was surely lost the same way, Lena had yet to hear her breathe. 

Diana stood proudly in front of them. She didn't hide an inch of skin, or shy away from their scrutiny. Lucifer was right, modesty was definitely not something that was apart of her existence. 

On the other hand, thank the pantheon that patience was one of her virtues. Another person would have grown bored and left at this waiting period. Not Diana. She was probably more committed to this than they were. She remained relaxed, waiting for their brains to catch up with the reality that unfolded.

"You're achingly exquisite," the compliment slipped from Lena's lips. 

Diana smiled, "Thank you. Did you have a plan for after I undressed?"

"Lucifer suggested we tie you up with your own lasso. I didn't want him to know that I agreed with him," Lena sighed feeling outsmarted. She had completely forgotten what she was holding. The truth slipped from her lips easier than whatever Lucifer did to her. 

The shorter woman rose to her feet with renewed purpose. 

"Hands." 

Diana extended her arms and Lena got busy. The Amazon kept her eyes on Lena's face, never once peering lower. It was clear she knew her knots and that didn't surprise Diana in the least. Between the Lena and Kara it was an easy guess that Lena would know such things. 

"There," Lena said with a triumphant final tug, holding the end of the lasso like a lead, "Can you escape?" 

As she peered up she found the ever patient brown eyes staring back at her. 

"Easily."

"Wha- how? You said this was unbreakable. I tied this perfectly!" 

Diana only then glanced at the glowing binding. Lena cleverly put the knots of the double column underneath so Diana couldn't see them. The warrior smiled at the handiwork finding no need to test them with tension. 

"I cannot break the Lasso nor are your knots imperfect. However that does not mean I cannot overpower you and escape regardless."

Lena's green eyes gleamed as she smirked, quite similar to the way Lucifer did.

She wrapped the end of the rope around Kara's wrist and giving the blonde to hold it, " _What about now?_ " 

Diana's eyebrow arched high at a dumbfounded Kara, "Now it is not as easy."

"Kara's going to do whatever she wants with you."

"Wha- really? Is this your idea of improv?" was Kara's first contribution to the scene. She felt entirely thrown under the bus. 

Lena frowned at her, in a, **this isn't the time for that** , way. 

Kara's inhaled, centring herself before gazing back at an amused Diana. She realized they'd wasted enough of her time. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Please do, as much as you like.… _wherever you like_." 

Diana's sultry voice was like adrenaline that force her to her feet. She all but crashed into Diana's soft lips. She dictated the pace, setting it to feverish. Her hands grasping the sides of her face, tongue demanding entry. Access granted immediately, with Diana allowing her to claim the space without so much as a single reciprocation. Totally willing to let her take as much as she wanted. 

Lena bit her lip as she watched. 

Powerful arms reached low and lifted Diana off the ground. The goddess slung her bound hand around Kara's neck and wrapped long legs around her waist locking them at the ankles. Then Kara floated them horizontally onto the Devil's bed. 

Lena was mesmerized by the sight. A pride swelling in her along with her arousal. Her girlfriend was so strong, capable and gentle all at once. 

"Have you ever done this before?" 

Diana's brow furrowed in confusion, "I lived on an island of women, so yes I have experience in this particular activity. It is an odd question at this moment."

Lena stifled her laugh, Kara awkwardness always found a way to follow her into the bedroom. 

Kara turned beet red, "No. Right. Obviously. I meant have you ever done this with someone else with superpowers?"

"No I haven't. Are you one of those that thinks I've slept with Superman?" 

"What! Nooo! Gross! That's my baby cousin!"

Diana laughed and Lena followed suit. 

"No, _you're my first_ ," her voice pure seduction. Diana's restrained hands tugged Kara head down and onto her mouth, her kiss reassuring, warm and inviting. Diana's fingers scratched Kara's scalp and sent a shiver down Kara's spine. 

Kara pulled away with urgency, breathless, "I don't want to hurt you." 

Diana craned her neck up kissing a trail up the column of Kara's slender neck to her ear. "I promise you won't," Diana husked and nibbled at Kara's earlobe. 

Reaching behind her neck, Kara extracted Diana's hands away from her and held them in place above Diana's head. Diana didn't struggle, in fact she relaxed in the firm grip. 

Lena on the other hand felt herself soaked at the assertive display. 

"I'm serious, we need a safe word. Something you won't usually say while we are in the middle of it."

"What do you and Lena use?" Diana realized it was important to Kara. 

"We use traffic lights but yours can be different."

"Something that I wouldn't say...how about 'Stop'?" Diana raised her eyebrow thoughtfully. 

"Uh yeah, sure, that works," Kara blinked repeatedly, taken aback by the simplicity of it all. 

Diana smiled at her quick success and proceeded to tease, "Is there something you are planning on doing that I'm in need of one?" 

"I'm going to devour you," Kara said candidly. 

In a blur, Supergirl found her place with her face buried in Goddess pussy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So questions. This is my first dabble into this and I'd like to know:
> 
> 1\. Should I update tags or just put notes at start of chapters? Or it doesn't matter?
> 
> 2\. I tend to do shorter chapters. Does this Require longer chapters? If so I'll not be able to update weekly.


	26. Fine Dining Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumt continues

Where Lena saw experimentation Kara saw expedition. The first time was always an exploration of sorts. Mapping out inch of the area with her tongue. Learning the terrain of every silky, engorged fold. Documenting places that provided the most pleasure.

On first contact with her hot mouth, Kara realized that Diana was nowhere near the level of wetness that she herself was. It would have been an embarrassing point if Kara had not been distracted by the decadent flavour of her. It was a taste like nothing else on this planet or otherwise. Lena would always say she tasted sweet, wait till she tastes Diana.

Kara took her time exploring. Diana was patient. She closed her eyes and relaxed into it, as casually as basking on the beach. She didn't whine or beg or even move for that matter. It was a display of consummate discipline.

Or intoxicating surrender, as Lena saw it. Lena would have never expected Diana to let go of the reins but there she was, letting Kara have anything she wanted. And boy was it hot to watch her girlfriend work over a goddess in her Super suit.

Diana gasped when Kara finally made her acquaintance with the bundle of pleasure. Sure hands massaged powerful thighs as she flicked her tongue on the swollen clit with her tongue. Diana pressed her head deeper into the pillows.

When Kara clamped onto Diana's clit, the warrior's muscles gradually tensed. Eventually every single one bulged as she tried to remain stationary. One wouldn't normally notice all the muscle within her, she always appeared so elegant and graceful.

Lena could attest that Kara's mouth was a thoroughly experienced machine and months of practice was paying off in pleasing a goddess. A soft, pleasured moan released itself from Diana, a sound both Kara and Lena knew they wanted to hear over and over again.

Lena watched the transfixing scene play out. Burning every moment of it in her memory. The way Diana's breasts moved with increasingly laboured breath. The way her body began to quiver lightly, begging her to release over tensed muscles. She was holding back her own orgasm, forcing the pleasure to go higher.

If this was the treatment she doled onto herself, Diana would undoubtedly be a demanding mistress. A shudder shot through Lena's spine at the thought.

Diana's breath hitched. A ripple rolled down her body to her hips that thrust her mound harder into Kara's eager mouth. The girl of steel was no slacker and kept up her suction as Diana rid the wave of her first orgasm. Kara could feel freshly produced juices on her chin.

Honestly, Lena expected more of an explosion than such a micro orgasm, given the tension. It was similar to the way Kara orgasmed. Was it a super power thing?

Not that the voyeurism wasn't thoroughly exciting, she was sure she'd ruined her undergarments down to her trousers. However she deduced that they may both holding back, uncertain as to how far they could go with each other. It was their first romp after all.

The warrior's abs flexed as she got her breathing under control. The tension in Diana's body slowly drained away with the wave of pleasure. She opened her eyes only when she felt the loss of contact. Peering down her body, she saw pleased blue eyes beaming at her.

"You're divine," Kara confessed.

"Hmm," Diana hummed with a smile, "Are you finished already?"

"No she isn't," Lena clarified quickly, as she kneeled on the bed beside them. A heady flash of power overcame her. Here she was, orchestrating the two most powerful women she knew. They could destroy this entire planet together.

Lena bent first to deliver a kiss to her girlfriend. The kind she'd give after Kara thoroughly satisfied her, to say she'd done an excellent job.

Kara smiled when Lena's greedy tongue stuck itself in her mouth in a desperate attempt to get a better taste of Diana. When they broke off Lena wore a stunned and urgent expression on her face.

"Ambrosia," Lena muttered, utterly astonished by the flavour.

"Hardly," Diana scoffed knowingly below them.

The dismissal spurred Lena back into action. She climbed over the immaculate, surrendered body, straddling the toned, bronze abs. That was the spot Lena claimed as her throne, sure that Diana felt her wetness.

"That was just the appetizer Princess. The feast has only just begun."

The sharp green of her blown eyes raked over Diana's breasts like a knife's blade, making Lena's intentions clear. They locked onto Diana's, impatience starting to flicker within them. The goddess below her licked her lips in anticipation. The way she looked at Kara was incomparable to how she was looking at Lena. As if she wanted to make love to Kara but ravage Lena.

"All green Kara," Lena announced then dived into luscious lips.

Diana opened her mouth and invited her in. However, the compliance Kara found was not waiting for her as well. Her tongue met Diana's like the crossing of swords. Their kiss was all passion and fire and Lena found herself close to breathlessness quickly.

Respite only arrived when Diana moaned sinfully in her throat, her tongue distracted. Her hips sinking deeper into the bed as Kara voraciously dived back into her fine dining experience.

Lena smirked, Kara always did tip the scales back in her favor.

"You'll let us know if it becomes too much for you," Lena goaded, her fingers tantalizingly scratching the warrior's ribs, inches away from wondrous breasts.

"Hmm," Diana's seductive gaze scraped over Lena's lips before she challenged, "do your worst."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Life happened and I almost forgot to post today. There may be some interruption next week as a result. But I'm a completionist at heart and promise I won't leave you hanging. I need to get it out of my head before I can do other things.


	27. Taking Care of the Mortal: Novel Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it me.
> 
> Here's a longer chapter for you.  
>  Smut continues.   
> Hope you enjoy as usual.

Comparison was unavoidably inevitable. Lena made mental notes as endless pleasure endured.

After the second orgasm, Lena realized Diana didn't sweat, the way Kara didn't. Then again, Diana was yet to have an explosive sort of orgasm.

Unlike Kara however, Diana didn't treat her like glass. The warrior boldly sucked and nipped and nibbled her way about Lena. There was sure to be marks on her that Kara wouldn't dare try to do, in the off chance she misjudged her bite strength. And what Diana did, Lena did a hundred times over. While Kara continued to raid the buffet, there was nothing that Lena didn't do to Diana's breast.

Rolling, kneading, squeezing, sucking, biting. Lucifer was irritatingly right about a lot of things and the fact that she loved Diana's breasts was one of them. It developed given their stark height difference, every hug they shared was an opportunity to nestle close to them. They were certainly more ample than both herself and Kara and honestly a marvel that she could fight so deftly with them.

Now, Diana's erect nipples themselves challenged her and she toiled to make them yield to her authority. Thus far they continued to mock her efforts. Unsurprisingly, Diana's flesh was, like Kara, impervious to Lena's abrasive treatment. There would be no bruises on the celestial body, at least from Lena's doing.

However unlike her girlfriend of steel, who would at best be tickled by her attentions, Diana actually felt them. She'd arched her chest into Lena's hands when she felt something delicious. A loud moan escaped the goddess at her third micro orgasm, when Lena pinched hardened peaks with all her might while Kara whittled away down south.

After that, Diana decided to get more active. Her restrained hands came down from where Kara had placed them and pulled at Lena's shirt, freeing it from the tucked position in her pants. From the bottom she slowly unbuttoned until she exposed Lena.

Large, sun kissed hands caressed the porcelain flesh of her stomach. Tantalizing both what was above and below with every stroke. Her thumbs traced a line between bellybutton and sternum. She didn't ask for more, but she didn't have to. Lena did not possess a quarter of the patience of the goddess.

Lena's bra followed the shirt she shrugged off and tossed aside. Between two goddesses, it was only fair she should also have some of their attention.

They heard Kara hum for the first time, outside of her wet, hungry slurping. The vibrations went through every nerve of Diana's body and caused the shudder to run through Lena as well. They wouldn't have guessed Kara was paying any attention to them up top.

Sure, reverent hands made their way from the base of her breasts to her aching nipples, until they were totally enveloped. Lena moaned this time, arching deeper into the touch, needing more. When it wasn't forthcoming her eyes snapped onto Diana's, demanding that she continue.

The brown eyes glinted as if they were steel as the warrior smirked victoriously. With no other warning than a wicked Lucifer inspired smile, Lena's nipples were suddenly caught between Diana's fingers. Pinched then pulled, never once being uncupped. Lena could do nothing more than gasp and follow the direction of the unfamiliar tension.

Lena's predicament disrupted Kara's feasting, alerted by a exponentially rapid heart rate and breathing.

"Lena?"

Lena leaned over, her breasts held above Diana's mouth. Their eyes transfixed.

The blonde leaned over Diana's hip, "Lena are you ok?"

Kara's hand touched the small of Lena's back. The tender touch was electric and her back arched away from Diana's pinch, inadvertently increasing the tension on her tits along with the pull of passion her belly. She pushed herself harder onto Diana's midriff, whimpering in need.

"Lena?" Kara's voice grew more concerned.

"Hmmm, I think Kara wants to know what is your traffic light," Diana husked and squeezed a bit more.

Lena's mind was swimming. Kara would never dare attempt to do this to her.

"Extremely green," she managed to rasp.

"Very good," Diana cooed and all but swallowed Lena's left breast.

"Ohhh god," Lena panted, her elbows strained to keep proped her up while her hips sank lower onto Diana.

Kara's jaw dropped, her mouth watering.

Diana massaged the other breast as she simultaneously sucked. Her tongue drawing slow circles around the areola in her mouth.

Lena's eyes could only endure the sight for a short time before her eyes rolled back into her skull. Whatever thoughts of controlling a god she might have had fled from the exquisite stimulation she was receiving. Her hips rocked on their own accord, grinding herself on Diana's stomach. Her future self would have to worry about getting clean trousers for the way back to National City.

Diana gave a final flicks on the rock hard nipples before her hand returned.

"Did you like that?" Diana inquired.

Lena could hardly comprehend words much less speak. "Uh huhh," she grunted.

"Or do you prefer this?"

Breath got caught in Lena's lungs and she bit her lip in an effort not to cry out. Diana pinched the sensitive left while teeth bit gently on the right breast.

Kara observed on high alert like the referee in an MMA fight. Ready to put an end to things if Lena tapped out with her safe word. She watched as Diana slowly trapped Lena's nipple between her teeth and tugged.

Lena cried out and her hips moved furiously, the delicious agony going directly to her clit.

"Hmm, I think you liked that more," Diana pondered out loud.

Lena whimpered at the loss, her hips slowing as a result.

Diana licked over the bite impression left on the underside of her breast, then kissed it. The mark would fade by the time they were finished having their fun with her.

"Please," Lena begged.

"Please what? I am not stopping you from doing anything. Lucifer left you in charge didn't he?" Diana teased cruelly, nuzzling the crease below the bite she left behind. A sliver of brown slipped sideways from between the slits of her eyelids that caught Kara's entranced blue eyes for a brief moment.

Enough to plant the seed of thought in Supergirl's head.

Mortal hips humped furiously against the uncaring goddess beneath. No matter how hard Lena ground herself on Diana, it simply wasn't enough now. She whined loudly in frustration at her inability to find relief. It was a foreign sound to both Lena and Kara, the latter not being sure if she appreciated such a noise.

"Hmm, let me see if I can help you," Diana's smoky voice offered.

Suddenly Lena's sensitive right nipple was caught in a pinch once more. Diana bared her teeth like a tigress, scraping over the swell of Lena's left breast.

Electricity coursed through Lena's body. The friction increased exponentially when Diana flexed her abs tightly. Lena scrubbed herself on them like an old washboard.

After what felt like an eternity on the edge, Diana finally gave her what she needed and took Lena's left nipple between her teeth. Lena arched her back, forcing a delicious pull on her tit as Diana held onto it. The ache of it encouraged her hips to grind faster.

Kara stared flabbergasted waiting for Lena to red, forgetting Diana's own watchfulness. The warrior used the thighs clutching onto her torso, as a guide. When they could hold no more tension, Diana released Lena from her teeth's grasp.

Lena exploded with the snapping of her breast back in place. Her vision went white as the orgasm rushed through entire shuddering body, enveloping it like fire. The novel pleasure had took her completely off guard and swept her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	28. Taking Care of the Goddess: Death Between the Thighs of Doom

A muffled voice could be heard. Lena grunted at it. It was all she could do. She couldn't understand what it was saying nor did she possess the ability communicate that problem in her current state. The voice persisted in its nagging, like a child trying to wake their parent that finally fell asleep. Without the capacity to have coherent thoughts at the moment, Lena could only crimp her glabella in irritation in an effort to shut it out.

Placating lips however found their way onto her frown and kissed gently. Soon the lips spotted similar kisses over her face. Lena smiled at the soothing feeling, and it slowly drew her out of her incoherence. The tip of a playful tongue teased her lips. Lena chased at it but it was too quick. Figuring it would help if she could see, she slowly pushed heavy eyelids up.

A bronze sculpture before smiled, "You stepped out for a bit there," it spoke to her.

Awareness returned sluggishly. Lena didn't even know how exactly she came to be lying next to Diana or for how long. She took a deep breath, willing more oxygen into her brain.

"What happened?" Lena croaked.

"Wow, you don't remember?" the slightly worried sunshine personified blurted out beyond the sculpture.

Lena smiled, the residual pleasure in her body providing the answer, "Evidently something good."

Diana chuckled, "Your puppy was getting worried when she could not rouse you."

"I wasn't worried! I was just making sure she was ok. Checking in is important," Kara affirmed.

"I don't think she trusts me with you," Diana husked as her juicy lips pecked Lena's throat.

"Ohh I'll show you!" Kara declared, abruptly ending their bickering and accepting a challenge Lena didn't quite understand yet.

Supergirl made her way back between Diana's legs once more, determined to do to Diana the same. 

Before Kara got to business however, a glistening patch on Diana's stomach distracted her. They were in the Devil's bedroom with the goal of sinning in mind and everyone already knew she was a glutton, so she stuck out her tongue and lapped up the meager alms Lena left behind on Diana's chiseled body. Making a mental note to help clean up the mess Lena made.

Back to the task at hand, she hoisted Diana's powerful thighs over her shoulders, her hands reached between them, her fingers spread Diana wide open.

The goddess herself was unbothered by the sudden boldness. Her bound hands were delicately holding one of Lena's while she rained kisses about Lena's satisfied post coitus face.

Kara massaged the glistening folds, preparing them. Fingers pulled back on the hood, exposing the erect nerve bundle. Even while stroking it, Diana paid her no attention.

Pursing her lips, Kara directed a precision strike of her ice breath at the exposed bud.

Every one of Diana's muscles contracted as she gasped, finally wrenching away from Lena. Fiery eyes snapped onto Kara giving her all the attention.

"Did you like that?" Kara mocked, smirking like the devil himself.

The lasso glowed, "Immensely...try something else," the goddess suggested.

The path forward was illuminated, and Kara dived back into Diana's hot centre, laying in classic pussy eating position.

Never assuming that Diana wanted to sleep with her, it also hadn't occurred to Kara that Diana agreed to this outside of Lena's appeasement. She was quickly realizing now how badly Diana wanted this too. She wanted Kara to push her. To take her to close at the edge of the event horizon.

Kara's teeth scraped against the puffy folds and Diana shut her eyes with a deep exhale. Hands finally entangled themselves in her blonde hair once more, fingers grazing her scalp in appreciative encouragement. Kara hummed loudly sending strong vibrations buzzing through the entire celestial body.

Lena's eyes regained their focus by the the sinful sounds produced. Diana's eyes were closed, focusing hard on all the sensations between her legs. Her and Kara's limbs were intertwined, with Kara's hands bolting Diana's hips in place. It was a necessary move as Kara was eating like a wild boar, equally insatiable and aggressive, with unashamed slurping noises in between. As if to respond animalisticly, Diana let loose a deep purr from her throat.

Lena's fingers found their way to Diana's lower abdomen. Her fingers drew lazy circles right where pleasure was surely tugging hardest at Diana. It only added to the tension, and Lena delighted at her contribution. With a wicked smile on her face Lena leaned in and began kissing the straining tendons on Diana's neck.

"She's very good isn't she?" Lena spoke as if she were speaking a prayer in Diana's ear.

Diana smiled at the distraction, she knew exactly what Lena was doing, "Incredibly."

Kara peeked up for a moment, catching Lena's eye before she plunged her tongue deep in Diana's heated centre, her nose crushing against hardened clit. Knowing what Diana wanted, Kara didn't bother easing into it, she immediately vibrated within the goddess.

Diana's breath hitched. She grabbed fistfuls of blonde hair and her torso bucked off the bed. Lena pressed her body close as if she was trying to avoid being thrown off a horse.

Kara's had a tried and true technique.

Lena was thoroughly familiar with it.

Diana slammed her body back onto the bed, pressing hard against the mattress. Trying her best to get her breathing and body back under her control. Through narrow slits, blown eyes latched onto Lena.

"You're a very lucky woman," Diana noted between her breaths.

Lena's smile was slow and radiated from her very soul, "I am aware of that every moment I'm with her."

As if to agree, Kara grunted, sending another shockwave through Diana. The latter squeezed her eyes shut, her hips unable to move and inch in Kara's hold.

Lena could see the veins throbbing in Diana's neck. She lay closer and sucked on the roaring pulse.

"You don't have to hold back," Lena teased, nibbling on Diana's ear. Her finger drew a line from Diana's abdomen, straight between both breast and up the column of her throat.

"Kara can keep this up all day," Lena continued kissing and teasing, "In fact she can do this for eternity."

Diana's breath hitched at the last word and scratched encouragingly at Kara's scalp.

Kara hummed in approval, Lena was always good with the mind games.

Lena's thumb traced Diana's luscious lips.

"She'll make you come over...and over…and over..."

Diana shuddered. Her body tightened further. It was such a display of muscle, it just as likely she could attack as it was for her to orgasm.

"She'll eat you alive," Lena grabbed Diana's jaw and turned it toward her, then kissed as aggressively as she could. Her hand slid down to Diana's neck where she began squeezing.

Diana moaned in Lena's mouth. Her bound hands reached up, with the intention of threading into Lena's tresses to get her closer.

With the other end of lasso attached to Kara, at the loss of Diana's hands, the busy kryptonian groaned in displeasure. She tugged sharply on the unbreakable binding, so that the hands could return in her hair.

The heated kiss broke with a hiss of discomfort from Diana as her hands were pulled down. Her accompanying grimace smoothed over quickly and her mouth blindly sought out Lena's once more.

With a light push on Diana's throat Lena pressed pause, "What was that?"

The lasso glowed, "Your lover wants my attentions," Diana husked and stretched her neck.

But Lena pulled back further, "No...are you hurt?" clarifying her question.

Diana could feel the heat from the lasso, threatening to disrupt proceedings. Everything was going so well. She was so achingly close.

Hestia always enjoyed fire.

"My wrist is sore. But it is nothing to be concerned about."

"What? How? Is it the knots?" Lena grew more concerned.

Diana inhaled deeply. She knew resisting the lasso was futile. However the sting of it while she was being stimulated was as unique an experience as Kara's solid vibrating tongue within her. The fire from the lasso intertwined with the fire below. She held out as long as it allowed her.

"No. It was broken, it is healed now-"

An unexpected, agonized groan ripped from Diana as Kara immediately stopped what she was doing, raising her head up, face awash with regret.

"Oh Rao! I am so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you were okay," Kara's apologies kept coming as Diana simply stared at her in dismay and mild distress, holding onto a feeling that was quickly slipping through her fingers.

Kara began disentangling her limbs from Diana, "Let me take this off. I am so-"

Diana's hips rose off the bed, her thighs snapping closed around Kara's face like a bear trap. Her contentious bound hands forced Kara's face back into position. All of her musculature engaged in order to keep the struggling kryptonian between her legs.

Lena leaned off to the side, her eyes wide, unsure of what to do about the sudden aggression. Diana ground herself on Kara's captured face while Kara herself flailed about. Hands digging into the thighs of doom trying to pry them open and release herself. She had absolutely no leverage in which to free herself.

How foolish Lena was to think she was in control of this scenario at all. Kara could very well be smothered to death in goddess pussy, and Lena was having a hard time convincing herself that was an awful thing.

Hell, she'd volunteer for that end herself.

Sure, Diana's thighs canceled out all other sounds and if she were human she'd either suffocate or drown in her current position. But Kara was still alive so, she was clearly in no danger. She was learning Diana was very precise. Kara stop trying to get away, she didn't want to hurt Diana again. But Diana wasn't letting go.

The smell of Diana was so heavenly intoxicating, that she was totally ok with being buried here, even as Diana kept grinding on Kara's face. She could feel freshly produced fluid on her lips. It would shame to let it go to waste. She stuck her tongue out once more to collect the moisture. The demand quickly exceeded supply as it did the first time and Kara speared her tongue between the layers of muscle.

A muffled moan emanated from the woman holding her captive. It made Kara hum in kind and Diana pulled her face impossibly deeper. Only then Kara remembered what Diana wanted. For her own disruption, Kara vibrated her tongue twice as fast in Diana's depth. Velvet muscles contracting on the intrusion.

Diana's hips were now moving at their own pace, thrusting with purpose on the vibrating impalement. And because Diana had taken the reigns of her pleasure, it wasn't long before her entire body arched in a tense bow. Her body and breath froze momentarily as she squeezed her thighs, skull crushingly tighter. The explosive orgasm raced through her entire body, as the goddesses shuddered with ecstacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know...low feedback on a fic is a unique experience. It all becomes a task fueled by your own desire to complete your thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I only have time on weekends so that's when I'll post.


End file.
